Attack on Ranma
by Screaming Dean
Summary: After making their way to the walled country all the way from Japan and avoiding man eating giants, Ranma, Eren Yeager, and Orihime Inoue arrive at Wall Maria. After meeting the survey scouts, Ranma and Orihime go to boot camp while Eren trains with the Recon Corps. FemRanmaxEren Yeager. Crossed over mainly with Attack on Titan and other anime too. I've rewritten this fanfic.
1. Giants at Jusenkyo

Attack on Ranma

Chapter One

"_THOUGHTS"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This fanfic is crossed over with the popular, new anime, Attack on Titan. In addition to that, the historic time period will be taking place somewhere in the distant past like in feudal times for Japan and in the Middle Ages for Europe. Since this is being crossed over with Attack on Titan, this fanfic takes place in around the year 850. If you're an Attack on Titan reader and not one of my usual readers give me a review and let me know how you feel about my writing.

I've had to rewrite this fanfic because it had been shut down for being in the wrong place in this website and I had too many crossovers in it. I've also rewritten this fanfic because I was at a loss as to where to go from the fifth chapter. I've now rectified that problem. I hope those of you who have given me reviews for this in the past will do so again. If you like the fanfic, please put it on alert or in your favorites. This will let me know how many people like reading it. Thank you for all of your support.

XXX

It was a bright sunny day as a group of three people arrived at a beautifully spacious valley composed of countless ten by eight foot pools of water. The grass and vegetation on the grounds was a sight to behold as a soft wind brought the aroma of fruit filled trees throughout the area. In addition to all this, tall mountains surrounded the springs with there being only one paved road to and from a place called Jusenkyo.

"Are you sure about this, Gramps?" Ranma Saotome asked as she, her cousin, and her grandfather regarded the pools of waters that each had a twenty-five foot bamboo pole sticking up from them.

Ranma was a strikingly beautiful, buxom yet athletic, young girl with bright red, sparkling hair and a moderately muscular build from years of grueling martial arts training, wearing baggy clothes. Her fair, apple blossom skin glistened in the sun as her twinkling blue eyes regarded the environment around her.

"Quite, Ranma! I'm thinking," Happosai Kumon barked.

Happosai was a short, five foot tall, balding old man with grey hair on the sides. His squat physique moved with a grace that belied his advanced years. Thus he was in phenomenal condition and very skilled in the martial arts and hand to hand combat. His control over his body and ki was such that his metabolism allowed him to eat a whole lot more than a man his size would normally be capable. He had also acquired the ability to create a subspace pocket on his person that allowed him to hide the stolen goods he had pilfered from here and there as he was a master thief.

"Yeah, Ranma, prissy girls like you should be seen and not heard," Ryu commented, giving his cousin a sideward glance.

Ryu Kumon was a tall, strapping young man with short brown hair that was curly over his forehead and a handsome face with a moderately muscular physique.

Despite having been hushed so abruptly, Ranma kept on talking. "Grandpa, this is important. If I didn't know better I'd think we were being tailed by large creatures of some kind. Some people have even told me about man eating giants devouring people. There's something going on…"

Whenever the group had left a town during their training trip, earth shaking thumps resonated through the ground. There was even a time when one of the towns at which they had arrived was in shambles, looking as if a tsunami had gone through it.

"Shut up, you impetuous girl! This is the last leg of our journey. After this we'll return to Japan," the old man ordered.

"Assuming we don't get eaten."

As if to emphasize her point, a loud, dull roar, accompanied with a crunching sound and a scream resounded.

"Silence, Ranma. When we get back to Japan, you will learn your proper place," Happosai Kumon demanded in an authoritative tone that brooked no further discussion.

Happosai was very pleased with himself at having dunked his granddaughter twice in one of the pools in the area. This had made Ranma much better looking than she would have been otherwise, making her more of an ideal woman. The spring had also increased Ranma's dexterity, increasing her quickness and enabling her to her punch, kick, and block much faster. Her constitution and healing factor also allowed her to train harder and recover completely from scarring injuries.

"_When we get back to Japan, I'll be set for life when I have Ranma marry the richest feudal lord I can find. Come to think of it, who says I can't have Ranma marry the Shogun or even the Emperor? Heh, heh, heh," _Happosai calculated to himself.

In order to fit in with their surroundings Ranma and Ryu each wore a red Chinese shirt and green pants made of soft silk that caressed their bodies. In addition to that each of them had his hair done up in a pigtail while Happosai wore a light brown Chinese shirt and pants along with a Chinese cap that topped his balding head.

"Put the provisions down and follow me!" Happosai ordered as he strode towards the countless springs in front of them.

After laying their human sized backpacks on the ground near the springs both Ranma and Ryu breathed in deeply, tensing their muscles in anticipation of one more training session.

"Just stay here for the time being, Eren. I'll be right back," Ranma consoled a cute little, golden brown rabbit wearing a blue scarf wrapped around its head and thoughtful eyes that looked up at her as she took it out of her shirt and placed it on the ground beside their things.

Ranma's pet rabbit had helped her when her grandfather had put her in a pit with over a dozen ravenously hungry wolverines in an attempt to learn a horribly dangerous technique called the kuzuriken(wolverine fist). After jumping into the pit and helping the girl defeat the rabidly hungry wolverines who had come close to ripping the frightened little girl apart several years ago, Ranma had gently taken the rabbit and held him in her arms, crying herself to sleep.

By the time her grandfather had come back to see what had happened, Ranma had recovered and mastered the technique. However, she and the rabbit had become inseparable.

Later on, to Ranma's surprise, her pet rabbit had written the words, Eren on the ground in Romanized letters when she had tried to name him something else, even going so far as to come running quickly whenever she called him by that name.

"I wish you'd have ditched that rabbit a long time ago, Ranma. There was no reason keeping it around after you had mastered the a little pet like that is so girly," Ryu commented to his cousin with a sideward glance.

"Thanks to Eren, I'm not insane right now. It was terrible being locked up with all those wolverines," Ranma replied.

One of the other reasons Happosai had brought his granddaughter along the training trip was to put her through life threatening martial arts techniques only putting his grandson through them as soon as Ranma had gone through them OK. He hadn't put Ryu through the kuzuriken, however.

"Don't be such a weak little girl. Besides, since I'm a man, I'm more important than you are. It's highly unusual for a girl to be training in martial arts like you do anyway. At any rate, it's obvious to me you're using that rabbit which often sleeps in your bosom to compensate for the fact that you don't have a man," Ryu replied giving Ranma a wry smile.

"That's not true, Ryu!" Ranma answered with her blushing red from head to toe, her eyes widening in scandalized embarrassment.

"You know I'm right. You've often had that creature nuzzling in your bosom so much that you once rolled on the ground giggling because his long whiskers tickled you pink and breathless," the boy answered, raising his eyebrows in a lascivious manner.

Ranma scowled at her cousin. "I think it's a good thing I've had Eren here with me, especially since he has protected me from you when you've made attempts to put your hands down my shirt," the girl said with a smirk and a knowing look.

"I wasn't trying anything of the sort!" Ryu denied strongly.

"Oh, really? Then why have I woken up with Eren biting you and the top of my shirt torn more than once? Hmm?"

"I was just checking on you. There was no reason for that rascally rabbit to take a bite out of me," Ryu snapped.

"If that was true and you knew Eren slept in my shirt, how was he able to bite your hand so easily? Hmm? I think you were trying to cop a feel on me."

"That's not true!" Ryu stammered, his face getting red.

"Quite, you two!"

Happosai was surprised the guide wasn't coming out to greet them as he normally would. As it was, the place seemed to be deserted.

Then several earth shaking thumps resonated under their feet, making Ranma's little rabbit scream frantically.

"Shut that creature up before I snap its neck," Happosai demanded, giving the bunny a sharp glare.

"Grandpa, there's something coming this way. And it's huge. I can feel it, and so can my pet," Ranma announced.

"Don't be such a paranoid female, Ranma. It's obvious that learning more martial arts than a woman has a right to learn has made you think you're more intelligent than you actually are. Maybe taking you along this training trip was a mistake," Happosai replied.

"But, Grandpa!"

"Never mind that now! It's time for one last spar. I want the both of you to leap onto a bamboo spike and fight each other," the old man ordered.

"Yes, Grandfather!" both Ranma and Ryu responded in unison.

"And avoid being knocked into the pools of water all around here."

"Yes, Grandfather!"

As soon as Ranma and Ryu had each leaped on top of a bamboo pole, they got on one leg in the martial arts crane stance.

"Let's get this battle started. I won't go easy on you even though you're a girl, Ranma!" Ryu said with more than a little bit of contempt as his eyes narrowed, boring into her.

"Since when have you taken it easy on me? How many times has Gramps used me as a punching bag while you were learning a particular punch or kick? Then there were the times when you almost choked me to death while sharpening your grappling skills. If it wasn't for that shrunken old lady who lives over a dozen miles from here, I wouldn't have been able to have handled the punishment you and Grandpa have dished out to me."

"What the heck are you talking about?! As it is, you're probably the toughest girl on the planet. Grandpa has been more than generous teaching you martial arts skills a female wouldn't normally have a right to learn," Ryu replied with an arrogant sneer.

"Is that so?"

Ranma had indeed acquired many martial arts techniques due to her ability to learn things quickly, but on the training trip there were many martial arts masters who had taken pity on the battered little girl, teaching her their techniques. Many simply saw her learning potential and wanted to sow their martial arts into someone who could reap the benefits. There were more than a few martial arts women who especially helped to saw the talent Ranma had and trained her to be better.

"Yes, that's so."

"Did Grandpa have the right to run high bills and steal valuable objects, leaving me to take responsibility for what he had done?"

Many a time the people whom Happosai and Ryu had robbed took hold of Ranma who was often knocked unconscious or thrown into the pursuing mob and left her to her fate. There had even been a few times when Ranma had been tied up in ropes or chains, in lieu of being put her on the auction block. At that point, the gorgeous girl had been stripped nearly or all together naked, enduring humiliating assaults on her person before she was able to escape and catch up with her cousin and grandfather later.

"Quit complaining," Ryu said with a pause. Then he regarded his cousin for a moment, noticing that her stance was different, more balanced than his own. Her whole body practically defied gravity as she was poised on the pole, ready to attack.

"There's more going on with you than you let on. I bet you've been holding out on us all this time. I've always suspected that you knew more than you were telling."

"So what? How else could I have been able to endure everything you and Grandfather throw at me?" Ranma countered back.

"All of that is irrelative anyway since it won't be of much use to you against me. Now quit your belly aching and fight!"

The two martial artists flew into each other, fighting midair with countless punches, kicks, blocks and counter attacks going back and forth. The both of them were poetry in motion as they seemed to hover in the air several yards over the springs. However, Ranma began to get more and more hits in than her cousin. As it was, her lightning fast hands and feet were proving to be too much for her larger opponent.

"You're pretty fast, Ranma. Ouch! You've obviously engaged in a lot of speed training to make up for the fact you're a weak little girl," Ryu stated as he executed a force attack by clapping his hands together and shoving them forward, creating a cone shaped force attack that increased in width as it got further and further away from the his hands.

"Yeow! I'm not a little girl! I'm bigger and stronger than most women!" Ranma called out in response as she rolled with the blow of the attack by leaping backwards on the top of another bamboo spike, her normally roomy tunic straining against her bosom.

"I'll say. You're pretty good at retreating too," Ryu said as his eyes zeroed in on the cracking buttons of her shirt.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Ryu. I can see that Grandpa has taught you martial arts techniques that weren't as dangerous as the ones he put me through. But that's OK; I can still beat you. And it was obvious that I was about to kick your ass when you used that secret technique on me. If anyone has retreated, it was you!" Ranma then leaped over a few bamboo poles, bouncing her way towards her opponent.

"Is that so? Let's see if you can back up those words, little girl!" Ryu then attacked with his vacuum blade attack, composed of clear, four by twelve inch shiny window pane-looking shards that the fiery redhead was able to deftly avoid as she kept leapfrogging her way towards her opponent.

"You'll have to do better than that, Ryu."

"Then I will."

Ryu waved his hands and shoved them towards his cousin, knocking Ranma off of her leap projector with telekinetic force attack. This prompted Ranma to use her acrobatic skills, doing a rapid cartwheel in midair to right herself. Then she glided her way on one of the flat sides of the multiple vacuum blades that Ryu had kept sending her way.

"_Hmm. Ever since I've twice dunked Ranma in the Spring of Drowned Girl, she's shown an unusually high amount of reflexes and agility in addition to her heightened good looks. Right now she's faster than Ryu or me. This might make bringing her to heel a little more difficult. But I'll think of something. My plans for the easy life must come to fruition,"_ Happosai thought to himself as he watched the fight with interest.

"Huff!"

"There's nothing you can do against me, Ranma. Why don't you just admit to defeat? It's obvious you'll need to be retrained all over again."

Happosai nodded his head in approval of his grandson's prowess against a quicker, more agile adversary until a horrifying sight caught his eyes. Several yards away from the springs, leaning against the bamboo hut was a man wearing a brown cap and clothes with his eyes and mouth open blankly, covered with clear colored slime.

"_Who is that over there? That's the guide! What happened to him?"_

The old man walked over to the horrid sight and gave it a more intense viewing. He could have sworn the man had giant sized teeth marks embedded in him, but the teeth marks looked human. It was as if the man had been chomped, swallowed whole, and vomited out.

"_This doesn't make any sense. Are there human hybrid dragons around here? I've heard the pools of Jusenkyo had more magical transformational qualities beyond what I did to Ranma, but from what I understood the power of springs has weakened over the years. Anyway, as soon as Ryu is finished humbling his uppity cousin, we'll leave this place."_

As Ryu's vacuum blades got closer, three 6 inch light blue, almost crystal clear ki claws broke out from in between and behind her knuckles out of the dorsal side of each of her hands, allowing her to slice up the vacuum blades that had gotten a little too close for comfort, surprising her cousin with her quickness and accuracy.

While the battle raged on, the thumping sounds of powerful feet got closer, prompting Ranma's little pet rabbit to scream hideously loudly as if it was trying to warn its mistress of something.

"Easy, Eren!" Ranma called out from the top of her perch. Then Ranma sensed something amiss and held a hand to her ear in order to better make out the distant noises she was hearing. Then she put her hand to her eyes which widened when she saw the larger than life sight to behold getting closer and closer. This perturbed Ryu who felt that Ranma was ignoring him, thus he decided his cousin needed to be shown the error of her ways.

"Pay attention, Ranma! Hyaaah!" With surprising quickness that belied his unusual stature, Ryu leapt into the distracted Ranma knocking her high into the sky with a fierce uppercut to the chin causing her to eventually fall towards one of the pools below near the edge of Jusenkyo.

"Yeow!" Ranma screamed as she skillfully glided towards the closet bamboo pole and bounced her feet off of it. Then she leapt towards another pole and bounded off of that. She kept this process going until she was able to land on safely solid ground away from the springs.

"Not bad, little girl. But you still lost!" Ryu called out as he leaped from off of his pole to another until he was only a few feet from her.

"Can't you hear that?" Ranma asked no one in particular.

"Hear what? What are you talking about? You're just using your over active imagination to distract me from the fact that I just kicked your well-formed ass all over the place," Ryu answered, giving her an accusatory glare while Happosai looked on.

"Surely, your training as a martial artist has allowed you to be more aware of your environment," Ranma defended.

At that point, the thumps got even louder and closer. Then a look of recognition appeared on Happosai's face.

"What the heck is that?!"

Happosai gasped as he noticed several giants of various sizes stumbling their way towards them. The dopey smiles on their faces had a hint of menace to them as they rocked back and forth as if they were drunk, being totally naked without any kind of genitalia.

"You guys should have listened to me! I knew coming here was a bad idea," Ranma called out as she ran towards her pet rabbit and scooped it up, placing it safely in the bosom of her baggy shirt.

"Never mind that now. Run!" Happosai ordered his grandkids who followed after his fleeing form which seemed to be moving faster than the wind.

The fleeing group seemed to be in the clear as they widened the gap between them and their pursuers until a couple of giants broke free of the pack and ran towards them with an uncanny speed, almost catching up to them.

"_I had hoped to make a fortune from selling Ranma to the highest bidder, but the way things are going, there's no help for it. I'm going to have to sacrifice Ranma in order to escape,"_ Happosai thought to himself as the giants got closer. Then he took hold of the surprised girl, spinning her around at super human speed countless times for more momentum. Then he threw her up towards the face of their closest pursuer as if he was engaging in an Olympic hammer throw.

"Heeeyyyyy!" Ranma screamed as she went flying into the air head first in the direction of their pursuers.

The titanic hunters in the front had long black hair, the first one being fifty feet tall while the other was forty feet tall. The taller one had an enormous head proportionately larger than the rest of its body and a large mouth with sharp teeth at which Ranma got a good look as its gaping maw got closer and closer.

"Was that really necessary, Gramps?" Ryu Kumon commented without missing a beat as they continued to run.

Ryu didn't think much of his cousin, but surely she didn't deserve to be the meal of some naked giant, did she?

"Don't question me, boy. What I did was for the art. I wasn't really thrilled with the idea of taking Ranma along with us on this training trip until I realized how useful she could be to my plans. Her unusual speed and agility made her a good sparring partner for you as well."

"In addition to that, her good looks and ability to escape out of ropes and bindings allowed me to sell her in marriage to several rich lords and have her escape, catching up with us at a later date. I had even hoped to eventually sell her into a marriage to an extremely rich feudal lord or even a daimyo, but sacrifices must be made."

The two men didn't look back as they kept on running. Thus they ignored the high pitched scream and stumbling noises behind them which allowed them to widen the gap until they ran by some more giants which started to pursue them as soon upon noticing them. These monstrous creatures ranged from twenty to thirty feet tall looking similar to the previous ones.

"What are we going to do now?" Ryu asked his grandfather who simply kept on running. Then Ryu sped up and got ahead of his ancestor by several feet.

"Oh, no you don't!" Happosai called out as he put his hands together and created a ki based, bright silver energy blast that tripped up his grandson allowing the older man to get ahead of him.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ryu screamed as he quickly shot forward onto his feet just in time to avoid getting stomped by their lead pursuer.

"How dare you run ahead of your grandfather?!" Happosai responded as Ryu caught up to him.

Then Ryu felt something strange about the footfalls of their titanic pursuers. Thus his senses told him that the giants pursuing them weren't as heavy as their visible height and mass would normally make them out to be. Therefore it wouldn't be impossible to throw the smaller ones around.

At that point, Ryu let his grandfather get a little ahead of him and allowed a fifteen-footer with large, gangly hands to catch up to him. Then the young martial artist attacked with his vacuum blades slicing through it and knocking it down. And before the creature could do anything else, Ryu took hold of it, spinning it around by its hands in the same manner his grandfather had done with Ranma earlier. Then he violently threw the giant into the other pursuing predators, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"That will buy us some time." However, Ryu's euphoria turned into dismay as the injuries of the one he had attacked smoked up and healed as if nothing had happened. Then the others arose to their feet and got back into the pursuit.

"You're getting soft, boy," Happosai commented as the two continued their run.

"I don't think so, old man."

Before Happosai knew what was happening, his grandson had caught up, taken hold of him, and thrown him into the pursuing titans.

"Ryu, you worthless child! How dare you sacrifice your master like this?!" the flying old man called out to his fleeing grandson.

"Sorry, Gramps! Sacrifices have to be made! I'll be sure to continue the art for you!" Ryu yelled over his shoulder as he continued running.

Happosai evaded the chapping teeth of the closest colossus, landing on the shoulders of another nearby titan. Then he leaped up and around the other giants who proceeded to attack him, jumping on their heads and shoulders and evading their clumsy attempts to attack him. Upon counter attacking, Happosai had a look of terrified surprise as much of his attacks had either bounced off or only stunned his adversaries.

The old man put up a valiant fight, practically flying through the air all around the surrounding giants until one of his attacking vacuum blades sliced through the nape of the back of the neck of one of them causing it to go crashing to the ground in a smoking heap.

"_That's their weak point! I can make it through this!"_ Happosai thought to himself as he evaded another clumsy swing from one of the other monsters.

However, the numbers and various heights of the titans were becoming too much for him as one of the smaller titans leaped over the larger ones and attacked him from behind, knocking him forward and sending him falling to earth, allowing a larger adversary to smash him into the ground with an area encompassing fist. At that point, Happosai found himself a little woozy and surrounded by more titans who proceeded to attack him, tear him apart, and chomp on him, his screams being heard all throughout the valley.

Ryu smiled in relief as he got further and further away from his pursuers until he saw over a dozen or more giants from his right who stumbled towards him, building up their speed as they got closer.

"Uh, oh."

A sixty foot long walker broke out in front, growling as it ran towards the young martial artist. However as it reached down to take hold of its intended prey, Ryu surprised the skinny giant by taking hold of the offending hand and utilizing a martial arts throw maneuver and twisting the giant around, throwing it into the others.

"Yes! I knew those things were lighter than they looked!"

Ryu wasn't out of the woods yet, however, as more titans showed up, almost surrounding him. Eventually smaller twelve to fifteen foot giants rushed their way towards their prey as the quick footed sprinter ran into a forest of trees with large branches that made it difficult for the larger titans to travel through.

Ryu kept on running in a zig zag motion until he used his massive martial strength to strike a nine foot tall tree, uprooting it. Then he kicked it in the direction of the pursuing titans, tripping them with it and causing them to fall forward onto the ground into a mass of entangled flesh.

"_While I was making a run for it and looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Gramps struck one of those giants with one of his vacuum blades in the back of its neck. Is that the best way to take them down?"_ Ryu thought to himself as he widened the gap between his pursuers, getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

Ryu had begun to get a little tired from the fast paced, long term sprint in which he had been engaging when another titan took notice of him. This twenty-five foot monster had brown hair and crawled on all fours like a crab. Then it moved in on Ryu with surprising speed, prompting the spry martial artist to leap ten feet into the air to avoid the chapping teeth. The crawling titan's eyes widened in surprise as it looked up towards its escaping prey. Then it made the crucial mistake of trying to leap upwards himself, smashing his head against a large, thick oak tree, knocking itself out.

"Whoa! These things are everywhere. Where can I go?" Ryu announced to no one in particular as he stopped to sit down on a branch after climbing and leaping upon a twenty foot oak tree.

"_Whew! I wonder where all these giants came from,"_ Ryu thought to himself as he finally rested from his exertions. However, unbeknownst to the exhausted, young man a thirty foot giant had walked over to his tree. Then he grabbed him and threw him down the hatch.

"Aaaaah!"

XXX

Ranma kept flying towards the mouth of a particularly large titan when her pet rabbit came tearing out of her shirt, popping a couple buttons open.

"Eren, what are you doing?! Come back here! Nooooo!"

The rabbit had a look of intensity in its eyes as it ignored its mistress and charged the advancing titan, striking it in the nose with a translucent silver/white colored ki war hammer that appeared in its paws. The circular handle of the hammer was nine inches long while being two inches in diameter. The business end of the weapon was a six by twelve inches squared with sharp axe ends on either side of it.

"Aargh!" screamed the titan as it recoiled back into some other titans causing a few of them to stumble onto the ground.

Despite her surprise, Ranma deftly used her phenomenal skill and agility to leap up and over the rankled titans who were too entangled in each other to effectively reach for her.

"Eren, where are you?!"

Ranma was shocked when she saw her pet rabbit flying in the air on its own power going from one giant to another, slicing the backs of their necks with the axe ends of his hammer, causing them to go crashing to the ground in a smoldering heap of smoke. However, good fortune didn't continue to smile on the flying rabbit, as another fifty-footer managed to strike Eren from behind sending him flying head over heels into the direction of the pools of Jusenkyo. Then the same giant turned towards Ranma who had deftly landed on the ground a few feet in front of it.

"What did you to do my pet rabbit, you overgrown hunk of flesh?!" Ranma called out to the larger than life creature making its way to her.

The titan said nothing.

"Don't want to talk? Wanna fight?!"

Still it said nothing.

"Oh, yeah? Bite me!"

As if in answer, the colossus smiled, showing a large row of sharp teeth. Then it stepped towards Ranma who ran straight for it, her kuzuriken ki claws out and at the ready.

"Yeow!" The girl ran past the downward reaching hand of the giant and sliced off one of the Achilles Tendons of the creature, causing it to fall forward.

"_That's it!"_ Ranma thought to herself as she ran further away from the injured behemoth. However, upon looking over her shoulder at it, she saw daunting white smoke come out of where its heel had been injured, causing it to heal up rather quickly. Then the formerly injured behemoth smiled at her and got to its feet, getting into a run, making its way back towards her.

"_Uh, oh."_

"Ranma!" someone called out to her.

Looking up, the pigtailed girl noticed a handsome, practically naked, young man sporting gorgeous, medium length, brown hair and broad shoulders. He was six feet tall weighing a well-defined, muscular 200 pounds. In addition to that, the man was flying in the air towards her, wearing the same blue scarf she had put on her pet rabbit.

"What the…"

"Ranma, it's me, Eren. Here, let me pick you up. We need to get out of here; more titans are on their way. There's no time to lose!"

"Eren? But how?"

Upon sensing one of her pursuers getting closer, Ranma allowed the flying young man to grasp hold of her, taking her up to the skies as even more titans took off after them, reaching out for them. A few of them jumped up towards them, but the young man was too quick for them, evading their attempts at capture.

"We'll be all right, Ranma. I simply have to find a tree that's taller than any of these titans," Eren said to the bewildered girl.

"All right, but where do we go from here?" Ranma asked, giving the gorgeous man another once over.

"Just hold on."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you'll all like the rewrite. I had to figure out how to make Eren a whole lot stronger than he was without him turning into a titan. And I think I've done a good job. Let me know what you think.


	2. The Long Journey Home

Attack on Ranma

Chapter Two

"_THOUGHTS"_

XXX

Ranma was surprised as her transformed pet took her aloft on his own power, his hair being tugged by the wind as he flew towards a very large, 100 foot tall oak tree. Then he set her down on a three foot thick branch where there was enough room for them to sit without leaves or smaller branches getting in their faces.

"How did you do all that, Eren?" Ranma asked as she looked towards the man before her.

"Well, I…"

"Wait a minute. Let me give you something to cover up with," Ranma interrupted.

"What clothes do you have?"

"I'll let you have my pants."

"But what will you do?" Eren answered, blushing more than a little as he regarded his former mistress with widened, innocent eyes.

"Don't worry about it. My shirt is long and baggy enough to cover up my ass well enough. Your naked body is distracting."

Eren found the first part of Ranma's statement rather incredulous as Ranma's impressively endowed breasts threatened to come bursting out of the torn, open buttoned tunic, but he took the proffered pants and put them on. However, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering towards the exposed midriff and well-formed thighs and hips of his former mistress.

"Eren?"

"Um, yes."

"What happened?"

"Oh, that. It's a long story."

"Well, it looks like we have a whole lot of time right now, so start from the beginning," Ranma replied, giving Eren a pert look as she shifted herself on the tree branch to make herself a little more comfortable.

"All right. My memory of what has happened is somewhat foggy, but I'll do my best. First of all, my name is Eren Yeager."

Eren had showed Ranma his name by scribbling it on the ground when he was her pet rabbit. Ranma had thought it strange that her rabbit was so intelligent, but due to recent events she finally understood why.

FLASHBLACK a few years ago

As a high ranking member of the military carried him and his adopted sister away from his mother who had been trapped under her home, Eren struggled trying to break free. Then he saw a large titan remove the broken debris of his home and take hold of his mother and throwing her in his mouth and chomping her.

"Nooo!" Eren cried out as the titan walked away. Then the little boy broke free of the soldier who was holding him and ran back towards his ruined home.

"Eren, come back here. It's dangerous!" the fleeing soldier called out. Then to the soldier's surprise the girl he had taken hold of broke free of him as well, attempting to catch up to her brother, prompting their rescuer to chase after her as well. However, Eren was moving too fast for her or anyone else to catch up to him. He had moved with so much speed and force that he ran into a smaller, twelve foot titan and knocked him over.

By the time he had gotten to his ruined home he had tripped into a crushed area. He had fallen with so much momentum that he crashed through the locked door to the basement which was his father's lab. Eren eventually smashed into filled bottles of liquid and electronic equipment that was still lit up, causing an explosion that started a chain reaction and sent him into another universe.

"Eren! Nooo!" his sister cried out in anguish as the force of the explosion sent her flying backwards and onto the ground.

"There's nothing we can do for him, we have to get out of here, the soldier said, picking her up and taking her to safety as his eyes welled up.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"How did you get the ability to fly and make a double edged war hammer appear out of thin air?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"The explosion transported me into another universe where the most powerful martial artists were practically super human. Fortunately, an old man found me walking in the street listless and in torn clothes. This man took me in and trained me in his martial arts which included the ability to fly and make an axe/hammer made of ki appear in my hands. In addition to that I was able to use my powerful spirit to become faster, stronger, and tougher."

"Eventually I trained further under another old, bald guy along with a monk and a kid with spiked hair who was able to fly using a cloud."

Eren looked forward intently, tensing his muscles as he concentrated in order to remember what else had happened.

Ranma regarded the bare chested physique of her former pet, allowing a small smile to form on her face. Then she sat there, letting him continue.

"What happened next?"

"We had a few adventures together until we went up against a villain named Boss Rabbit who turned me into the rabbit you've known me to be. Then he got hold of some ball shaped jewels and wished I would go back to where I came from. Thus I came back here."

"I'm happy to see you were trained so well, Eren. Did it take long for you to learn those techniques?" Ranma asked expectantly.

"No, not really. For some reason it was easier learning unusual techniques in that place than it is here. I wasn't able to learn how to shoot off ki energy blasts the way some of the other martial artists were able to do, but I can get the same effect by throwing my ki hammer at my opponents," Eren explained.

"Do you think you can teach me how to fly the way you do?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"I don't think I could. Everything I learned in that place became inherent, as if it was natural to me when I came back."

"Oh, I see," Ranma said in a downcast manner. Then she perked up again. "I'm sure I can learn it. You know how I learned the kuzuriken, don't you? If I can learn a ki attack like that, I can learn anything. Won't you teach it to me please?"

Eren looked at Ranma's puppy eyes for a moment. "All right, Ranma. I'll try, but it will be up to you to learn it."

"That's all I ask."

"Fair enough. However, there are some other techniques I'm more certain that I can teach you."

"That will be wonderful!" Ranma stated excitedly in anticipation of expanding her martial arts repertoire. Then the girl smiled as she gave her former pet's new body another admiring look.

Eren blushed a little under his former mistress' gaze. Then Ranma continued talking.

"How long were you in that universe, and how long have you been living here in this world as a little animal?" Ranma asked.

"I was in that other place for around five years. And as far as the time I spent here as a rabbit, I'd say a little more than a year. During this time, I've seen and heard a lot of things even though my mind wasn't working all that well when I was a rabbit," Eren explained.

"You seemed to know what was going on better than me or my grandfather. How is that?" Ranma enquired.

"As you have seen, I had unusual abilities even as a little animal. For a period of time from before I met you after you were mauled by all those wolverines while your grandfather tried to get you to learn the kuzuriken, I made my way throughout the world, getting a few opportunities to look at maps. And since I was so small, I was able to use stealth and concealment. During that time I saw a lot of things that made my blood grow cold."

"You mean like those giants out there?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, but they're actually called titans. I don't know how they arrived on the earth, but they originated in Europe near where I was born. In time, the titans travelled all over the planet devouring much of humanity," Eren answered.

"Maybe we can go back to Japan. Won't things be better over there?" Ranma asked with a look of concern.

"No, the titans have over run the whole world. The only place that even comes close to being safe is a place in Central Europe surrounded by three 200 foot walls."

"All right, but how did you turn back into a man, a gorgeously powerful looking man at that," Ranma said with an admiring smile in the young man's direction, his muscularly defined arms, pectorals, and abdominals impressing her.

With more than a little bit of blushing which made Ranma smile and admire the youth even more, Eren answered. "Um, well. During my travels all over Asia, I've overheard people talk about the waters of Jusenkyo and what they were capable of."

"Are the springs of Jusenkyo capable of transformations of some kind?" Ranma asked, looking in the direction of the springs from which they had come.

"Yes. The springs are capable of permanently transforming whoever takes two dips into them into whatever drowned there previously. When I found that I had turned back into a powerful, young man, I took another dip into the same pool to make things permanent."

"You mean if I had fallen into one of those pools when I was sparring with my cousin I could have turned into something else?"

"Yes, it was simply my fortune to have fallen into the Spring of Drowned Man and your fortune that you didn't fall into any of the springs at all," Eren explained, admiring the shape and contours of her hips and breasts as the girl visibly shuddered at the fact that she had barely avoided falling into one of the springs earlier.

"Oh." Then Ranma looked downwards and noticed a couple dozen titans making their way towards their tree.

"You won't have to worry about the titans down there unless one of is capable of climbing," Eren said as he regarded the look of concern on Ranma's face.

"All right. Did you ever cross paths with these titans? And if you did, how did you avoid becoming a meal for these creatures?"

"As a rabbit, that wasn't a problem since the titans aren't really interested in eating anything but people. As it was, the biggest problem I had was keeping myself from getting trampled on. You know what happened when a titan killed my mother."

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that. My parents died a long time ago too."

"I don't know whether or not my father's alive. I don't even know if my adopted sister and my friend are alive either."

Eren's eyes stared out into the sunset with hot intensity as the hate he had for the titans came flooding back into him. Ranma watched as his naked muscles pulsated with unbridled rage as he shook himself to the point he almost fell off of the limb.

"Eren. Eren? Eren!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," the boy quieted.

"OK. How is it, you're so strong? I knew you were strong for a rabbit, but your strength is obviously above and beyond anyone I know including myself," Ranma stated, regarding the obvious power and vitality of her former pet's body, mind, and spirit.

The boy paused for a moment. Then he turned toward his former owner with a look of seriousness in his face. "In the other place in which I lived, I became very strong, learning how to use ki, even though I was one of the weaker fighters there. In addition to all that, the Spring of Drowned Man has a tendency to make someone a more ideal version of what drowned there years ago. Thus I'm more manly and stronger than I was from before."

"I'll say," Ranma commented with a smile.

"Come to think of it, you're awfully powerful and impressively built as a female. Have you taken a dip into the Spring of Drowned Girl?" Eren asked, regarding the girl's impressive physique.

"Hmm."

It then occurred to Ranma that the last time she was here that she had woken up drenched with her grandfather standing over her. Ever since that day, her agility had increased despite her newly amply endowed bosom that stood at attention. She had even been able to recover from injuries much sooner.

"My grandfather must have poured that water on me somehow. I get it now!" Ranma stated, pounding a fist into her palm.

"Are you all right, Ranma?"

"I'm all right. Now let's get back to the business at hand. Have you any idea how to fight these titans that seem to be over running the world?"

"Yes. I've found out that they each has a weakness at the nape of the back of their necks by watching a few swordsmen from China and Japan get lucky by striking some titans in that area. Seeing your grandfather use one of his attacks to slice the nape of the back of the neck of one of the titans thus destroying it confirmed that."

"Oh. Do you have any idea how to get to that three walled city, assuming that place even exists?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm capable of flying high enough in the sky so as to avoid the titans until we get there. And since I've traveled and seen many maps, I know how world works."

"That's nice to know. Let's go!"

"Not so fast. It's best we travel at night. Most titans can't function too well at night since they need the sun to energize them. Thus we only need to avoid the few titans that can actually function effectively in the dark," Eren replied.

Ranma regarded the young man before her for a long moment. "All right, but is there any way for us to get at the supplies my family had to leave near the springs? Wait, my grandfather and cousin! What happened to them?!" Ranma announced with a start.

"Take it easy, Ranma. We're several stories above the ground," Eren said, gesturing for her to be careful while sitting on the tree branch.

"I have to know!" Ranma stammered.

"I don't know what happened to your cousin, but your grandfather met a grisly end after putting up a good fight against the titans."

"Oh, no!" Ranma yelled.

"Didn't your grandfather toss you in the direction of those pursuing titans earlier in order to save his own skin? I'm surprised you don't hate the old man for doing that. Come to think of it, Ryu did the same thing to your grandfather a little later," Eren said, regarding the downcast girl.

"I know that, but I still can't hate him."

Even though Happosai had given her a lot of grief, he was still her grandfather, and there was no one else in her life besides her cousin. He had taken her in when her parents had died. (Unbeknownst to her, Happosai was behind her parents getting killed) Despite his oft times coldness directed at her, there were a few times when he held her in his arms and made sure she was covered up when it was cold.

"I'm all alone," Ranma answered sadly with her eyes getting moist.

"Don't worry, Ranma. You have me. I'll help you. I won't forget how kind you were to me even though I was only a rabbit at the time."

"Oh, thank you, Eren," Ranma practically sobbed, reaching over and taking hold him, prompting her former pet to hold her in response.

XXX

Later, under the cover of darkness after the titans who had approached their tree were nowhere to be seen, Eren carried Ranma down towards Jusenkyo, careful not to fall into any of the springs.

"Our provisions are still here!" Ranma shouted as she reached over and took hold of one of the huge backpacks.

"We should go through these and take only what we need. Keeping that in mind, we still can't spend too much time here."

"All right. How long will it take us to get to where all those people are traveling towards those walled cities?"

"I don't actually know. I really hope we don't have to walk through too much titan infested territory. Even though the titans tend to be sluggish or inactive all together at night, we still need to stay alert for all kinds of dangers," Eren stated somberly.

"Well, we got what we can carry. What we have here should last us for a week or so."

On the several years long training trip she had been on with her grandfather and cousin, Ranma had learned how to survive out in the wild. Thus she was sure they'd be able to survive long enough for them to find the three walled country.

"That's good, Ranma. We'll need to head northwest."

"Away from Japan?"

"Yes, this will take us through the Steppes."

"The Steppes?" Ranma asked with a look of incredulity.

Eren paused for a moment and regarded the young girl. "It's a place near southern Russia. I can only hope we can get through the Caspian Sea without any unforeseeable problems. Sooner or later we'll need to find some maps that show us exactly where my former home is located."

Ranma responded as soon as she felt she had understood. "That's sounds like a whole lot of traveling. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I've been all over much of the world, and I have seen maps of the world from books owned by a friend of mine from when I was still living within Wall Maria. So I know what's going on for the most part," Eren answered with a sense of certainty.

Ranma regarded her former pet, feeling as if he was telling her the truth.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to take your word for it, since I don't really know what else to do at this point. Anyway, let's go."

XXX

Eren whooshed over the desserts and wastelands with Ranma and their luggage in tow, flying northwest towards Central Europe. Even though they had to walk the distance sometimes, he was in a hurry to get back home since he had no idea what had happened to the rest of the walls. For all he knew the titans had already eaten his stepsister and his friend the way they had eaten his mother.

They were able to avoid the titans for the most part, but there were times when they and the titans clashed!

"This is a good place to stop and rest. I'm surprised this place would be here out in the middle of the desert," Ranma announced as the bright sun shone on the oasis which consisted of over a dozen palm trees, lush plant life, fruit trees, and a large, fresh pool of water whose surface glowed in the sunlight.

"Yes. We can even resupply our provisions from here," Eren answered.

For an hour or so, they spent time taking food and water from around the area, resupplying their nearly empty backpacks. Then Eren visibly paused.

"What is it, Eren?"

"Someone's coming."

As soon as the words were out of the young man's mouth loud thumping noises made their way towards them.

Running towards the oasis was half a dozen titans of various sizes, the lead titan being 50 feet tall with short brown hair. The one right behind him was thirty-five feet tall and bald while the others were between twelve and fifteen feet tall with unusually round, rotund bodies.

"I'll take you into the sky, Ranma!" Eren called out.

"No, Eren. I'm tired of running. There's only a few of them and most of them aren't that big. And I want to make sure none of them fall into the fresh water or near the fruit trees around here."

"You can take on the larger ones with your war hammer. I'll take on the others using my wolverine fist," Ranma replied as three twelve inch, light blue fluorescent ki claws came out from in between and behind her knuckles on the dorsal side of each of her hands. Then she ran out of the cool, humid oasis on to the hot desert sands to the titans charging towards them.

Ranma had done a good job increasing the size and damage of her kuzuriken ki claws, but Eren still wasn't comfortable with the idea of her fighting titans from the ground. Nonetheless he took to the skies and regarded the redheaded girl, passing over her towards the largest titan while brandishing his powerful axe/hammer.

"But, Ranma…"

"I'll be all right, Eren. Each time I fight the titans, I get better and better. Besides, I can move a whole lot faster than most of them. Just take on the bigger ones. I can slice off the heads of the smaller ones if I have to. Look alive. Here they come!"

The largest titan raised its eyebrows, regarding Eren quizzically as the boy flew past its grasping right hand, making his way to the nape of his neck and ruthlessly using his axe to slice through it, causing the giant to go crashing forward to the ground in a smoldering hulk.

The next biggest titan leaped up towards Eren barely missing a reaching attempt to take hold of him as the aerial warrior evaded by flying upwards. After that failed attempt, the axe/hammer welding warrior touched down on the dorsal side of the creature's grasping hand, running down its arm towards its neck and flying off until he was behind the titan allowing him to slice the nape of its neck with a sharp edge of his ki weapon, destroying the monster.

While this was going on, Ranma had moved in on the smallest, twelve foot titan which had gotten several feet ahead of the others. The titan reached out to what it thought would be its prey, chapping its teeth at her. However, Ranma quickly sliced off the creatures hands. Then she pressed her advantage against the stunned giant by maneuvering herself behind her him, practically gliding on the ground at an uncanny speed. Then she sliced off its head from the nape of its neck before another ten foot titan could get to her.

"How are you doing, Ranma?!" Eren called out from his aerial vantage point as he continued the fight.

"I'm doing fine, Eren. This won't take much longer! Hyaaah!" the girl screamed as she moved through the three remaining titans, surprising them with her speed and martial arts quickness as she avoided any attempt to grab or hit her. Eventually, she sliced each of them through the nape of the neck, causing them all to go crashing to the ground in a smoldering mess.

Upon the end of the battle Eren touched down a few feet in front of her.

"Are you all right, Ranma?"

"I'm OK, Eren."

The pigtailed girl had been looking downward, noticing how the titans would turn into smoke whenever they met their destruction. It was also strange to her how when the titans got hurt, their injuries would smoke up and totally heal as if nothing had happened.

"I hope you aren't getting too cocky, Ranma. Despite your well-honed fighting skills, one wrong move and that will be the end of you."

Ranma smiled for a moment. Then she answered him. "I can't promise not to get cocky, but I'll be careful when dealing with these creatures. By the way, you've done a good job fighting these titans too from what I've seen. You must have learned a whole lot from that other place you were in."

"I did, but let's leave this place quickly. I have a bad feeling about sticking around here for too long," Eren explained as he looked around for any more signs of trouble.

"All right, we've replenished our supplies of food and water. Now each of us can take a bath," Ranma said, getting closer to Eren and sniffing him a little.

"Huh?"

"Both of us haven't had a bath in weeks. Now is our chance. We can wash some of our clothes as well," Ranma answered as she took her shoes and pants off.

Eren was surprised when Ranma unbuttoned her top and relieved herself of it, prompting the young man's eyes to grow wide like saucers as her burgeoning breasts stood visibly at attention. Then he became breathless as she took off her undergarments!

"There isn't a whole lot of time for us to each take a bath," Eren answered nervously, sweating bullets.

"Then we'll just have to bathe at the same time."

"B-but…"

Then Ranma walked over towards Eren in all her glory, wagging her finger in his face. "Look, Eren, you've seen me naked before as my pet. You've also nuzzled your whiskered nose into my bosom, tickling me pink and breathless. Why are you acting so shy all of a sudden? Look, there's no time to lose. What are you waiting for? Get your clothes off!"

"Um." Eren blushed crimson as he watched the naked girl do an about face and make her way into the clear blue, warm, caressing water.

"Come on!"

"All right." The blushing boy undressed, impressing the naked girl before him. Then he entered into the water.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Ranma said as she undid her pigtail letting her luscious, red hair cascade down her milky white shoulders.

"Yes." Despite himself, Eren couldn't take his eyes off the girl who simply regarded him with a tilt of her head.

"You all right, Eren?"

"Um, I'm fine."

"Good. How about washing my back? Then I'll do the same for you. Like you said, we don't have a whole lot of time."

"Um, all right."

A few minutes later, the two travelers made their way out of the oasis, wearing clean clothes with their new provisions in tow.

XXX

Several weeks later, the two travelers were on their way to their destination, leaping and flying from tree to tree inside southern Russia. They had recently passed over the Caspian Sea with Eren flying and carrying Ranma and their things as they went over that body of water.

"Be careful, Ranma. Some of these branches can appear out of nowhere with how fast we're moving."

"Relax, Eren. I know what I'm doing. Just watch where **you're** going. Why are you moving so fast?"

"I'm in a hurry to get to the walled cities. It won't be long before we're out of this forest and into the icy snow."

It was good for the both of them that they had found an abandoned village where there were plenty of provisions and winter clothing to wear. They were even able to stay there for a few of days eating sea bass, shrimp, and venison.

"I'm just grateful we didn't run into any titans there."

The cold climate had forced the traveling group to stay in the area longer than they had intended. However, at the same time, the snowy, sunless weather had inhibited the movements of the titans, giving Ranma and Eren some time to relax.

"Won't we be near some mountains soon?" Ranma asked, sensing a familiar aroma ahead.

"Yes, that will be the Caucasus Mountains. I actually wish we could have found someone alive who could have helped give us directions."

"We took some maps with us, so that should be helpful. Even acquiring those binoculars was a good idea. I still don't know why there was a need to bring what you called guns with us when we're both fairly capable of defending ourselves without the use of weapons."

"You make a good point, Ranma, but I like the idea of having a couple of rifles along with some ammunition just in case. By the way, how is your German coming along?" Eren asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Es ist gut. That's what everybody was speaking there, right?" Ranma asked with the raising of one eyebrow.

"That's right."

"How did you learn Japanese so fast?" Ranma asked.

"In the other universe I was in, everybody spoke Japanese. And when I arrived there, I assimilated rather quickly."

"Das ist gut. Now, it's time for me to show you what I can do."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Watch." After leaping from a branch, Ranma kept going, flying in the air, barely keeping up with him.

"That's great, Ranma. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks, Eren. After learning the kuzuriken and other torturous techniques, using my ki to fly wasn't that hard."

XXX

"Well, I'm definitely getting a great work out flying all of these miles. How much farther do we have to go?"

"We still have a ways to go, but we'll get there. What we might have to do when we get close to the place is fly over the area to find out exactly where those walls are," Eren responded.

"It might be a good idea to find a place to hole up in the meantime," Ranma suggested as she felt the need to use her martial arts ki energy to warm her body up despite the fact she was wearing a wool parka and other winter clothing.

"Yeah." Eren took out a pair of binoculars and looked around.

"You find anything?!" Ranma asked, using her own pair of binoculars.

"Yes, there's a village fifty miles west of us with more than a few houses still intact. We might be able to find someplace warm to get some sleep. Then we'll head out again in the morning. The Carpathian mountains are more than a couple dozen miles further west, so it'll be best if we fly over them as high as possible."

"All right, but we should do some walking too. We don't want our legs getting out of shape from lack of use," Ranma chuckled.

"We'll do some walking when it's safe. Flying through the air isn't really that difficult. And by flying we can move in a straight line. This will allow us to get there as soon as possible," Eren explained with a somber look on his face.

"You are in a hurry. Surely the people there have a way to fight the titans. I refuse believe that mankind has been wiped out," Ranma replied with a look of hope on her face.

"I agree with the sentiment, Ranma, and there were soldiers there who had equipment designed to fight the titans, but as far as I know nobody had the ability to use it that effectively. And I'm sure no one there is as competent in fighting titans as you and I are," Eren answered.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do except look forward to a better day," Ranma answered with a smile.

XXX

Upon arriving at the abandoned village, Ranma and Eren found a large, red brick mansion with a chimney and a small amount of intact firewood. Thus they settled in for the night. The place was spacious and luxurious with a living room containing expensive furniture with shelves of several books. The chairs in the mansion were Sliik Alerie Oak while the tables were made of a shiny wood finish. The carpet on the floor was soft brown velvet, caressing the tired feet of Eren and Ranma as they walked over it.

Then the two travelers looked out the window and noticed a snow storm was brewing, prompting them to stay inside the house for longer than they had intended.

"This place has everything we'll need for the long haul. Do you think that snow storm will hinder any titans in the area?" Ranma asked as she placed her large backpack down on the smooth, marble floor of the well-stocked kitchen.

"I would think so. They need sunlight to move quickly, and I didn't see any around here. However, we still have to be careful."

"I noticed some livestock and edible vegetation around here. Maybe we can have some nice, hot meals before we leave."

Ranma had spent a lot of time learning how to cook and work in kitchens when her grandfather had dined and dashed, leaving her to pay for what he had stolen with hard work. Fortunately for Ranma, some of the people for whom she had worked were great chefs who saw her culinary potential and fast moving abilities, thus they taught her their skills.

"That would be nice, Ranma."

"This kitchen is a bit unusual though," the girl answered as she rummaged through the cabinets.

"I know a little about cooking, so we can do it together. This place is more modern than most of the kitchens in Japan or China."

Ranma stopped and looked over her shoulders at the boy with narrowed eyes "Are you saying that Japan is backwards country, hmm?"

Eren put his hands out in a placating manner. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like…"

To this Ranma smiled craftily. "It's all right. I was just kidding. Anyway, there are all kinds of spices here. We can take some of these ingredients with us when we leave. I also saw a bathtub and an outhouse. We'll practically be able to live like royalty for as long as we're here," Ranma explained as she began to start heating the stove.

"I'll go forage for vegetables and livestock," Eren said as he walked through the front door.

XXX

Later on that night after training and trading martial arts techniques and eating much better than they had done in a long time, Ranma and Eren laid down together in a large, soft bed with white fine linen and satin sheets. Despite the fact they had a fire going, it was still fairly cold in the house so the two of them huddled up together for warmth.

To the boy's surprise, Ranma had stripped down to the lace, cotton panties that she had taken from one of the lavishly, opulent wardrobes inside the large closets in the home. Then she moved closer to the startled boy and quickly pulled off his night shirt.

"We'll be able to generate more heat to each other that way," Ranma said, answering the unasked question on the boy's face.

"Oh," the boy answered nervously, turning red.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Ranma said with a smile as she snuggled up to the attractive boy.

"Oh, yes. Thanks."

"Anyway. I was wondering, Eren," the scantily clad girl asked as she dallied her index finger in between his defined pecs.

"About what, Ranma?"

"When you were a little rabbit sleeping in my shirt, did you tickle me deliberately or was that just an accident?"

"Well, I…" Eren's face went red for a moment.

"Come on, be honest," Ranma asked with a knowing look.

"Well, whenever I tickled you in such a manner, it became more comfortable in your bosom. I felt so warm, toasty, and safe there," the boy answered nervously.

"Oh, so it was deliberate. I see. You know what?"

"What?" the boy replied with a helpless smile.

"That's not a bad idea. I'd like to be warmer and toastier too. Let's see how ticklish you are, hmm?" Ranma placed her hands under the boy's arms, gently and carefully touching sensitive areas.

"Oh, wait. I… Ha ha ha ha ha! Stop! Please!"

"You're so cute when you're laughing and begging for mercy. What a gorgeous body you have too. Let's try over here." With a wicked smile, Ranma's fingers worked their way downward to his chest, circling towards his midriff.

"Not there! Ha ha ha! Hehehehehehehehe! Uncle!"

"Uncle?"

"Auntie! Ha ha ha ha! Anything you say! Hehehehehehehe! Please!"

By then Ranma was looming over the boy, straddling him and giving him a cute, sexy, domineering look that said he was at her mercy as her fingers caressed him. "I remember a couple times when I was rolling on the ground giggling until I was pink and breathless after which you popped out of my shirt practically smiling. Is that true?"

"Well…"

As he tried to catch his breath, Eren noticed how Ranma's sparkling red hair had cascaded down her back and shoulders with her bosom standing at attention. Thus the young man found his former mistress irresistibly ravishing.

"Be honest, sweetie," Ranma demanded as she looked down on him with a smile that made Eren melt.

"Yes. The sound of your laughter was heaven. You were so sweat and wonderful. The aroma you gave off was breathtaking and your very essence rendered me happily helpless," Eren answered with a deep breath as his grey/brown eyes looked up at her.

It was Ranma's turn for her fair, apple blossom skin to go from milky white to pink to red upon hearing the boy's sweet words.

"Oh, golly, that's nice. You're a real charmer, you know that? You've just made me feel warm all over. Now let's get some sleep." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and laid down beside him to his right, gently caressing his chest and shoulders.

Then all of a sudden, the door to the bedroom burst wide open!

"What the…" the both of them turned towards the door with a sense of shock and horror, their eyes growing to the size of saucers until a young girl wearing a light blue robe appeared right in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hi, there. Hate to interrupt, but I haven't seen anyone human for months now, and it's rather cold. Can I huddle up with you?"

To the shock and surprise of Ranma and Eren, the curvaceous, young girl with long, orange hair and large, protruding breasts relieved herself of the robe, revealing that she was wearing only a bra and panties. Then she got into bed with them on Eren's left, opposite from Ranma.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope all of you are enjoying reading this. If you are let me know in a review.


	3. Arrival at Wall Maria

Attack on Ranma

Chapter Three

"_THOUGHTS"_

XXX

"Who are you and how did you sneak up on us?" Ranma demanded.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. And as for my abilities, it's a long story, but an old woman who spoke your language taught me everything she knew."

"What?"

"She said she was from a place called Japan. When I…"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Eren suggested as he looked towards the girl who was getting very comfortable in his arms as she rubbed up against him.

"OK. A few years ago I lived in a place surrounded by three walls."

"Three walls?!" Eren broke in.

"Yes, walls, Maria, Rose, and Shina. The walls were built to keep out the titans. These are large…"

"We know all about the walls and the titans. Tell us how you got all the way out here!" Ranma interjected.

"Oh, OK. Several years ago, my father who was a brilliant scientist invented a rocket the size of a horse. My mother and I would often help him whenever we could."

"A scientist?" Ranma broke in.

"That's right. He had a lot of intelligence. He was like a sorcerer. Anyway, I don't think people in the government there like smart people. I say that because my dad was rather secretive about all the experiments he was doing."

"Anyway, one day we were on the top of the highest building near where we lived at night because he was going to give his rocket a test run. Somehow, someone found out what we were doing," Ori explained.

"How did that happen when you were being so secretive?" Ranma broke in.

"I say that because, some people from the government appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. But before my father died he took out device from his pocket, causing smoke to appear. Then I found myself being lifted into the rocket."

FLASHBACK

"Serenity, I'm sending you away. Direct yourself towards the outer walls if you can. Then find someone else to live with. Hide the device somewhere and change your name as soon as you're safe. Now go." Serenity's father, Karl Reiss, activated the device, sending his daughter blasting off into the sky.

"Daddyyyy! Don't leave meeee!" the little girl cried out.

"What did you just do?" one of the intruders demanded upon the smoke clearing and the rocket shooting off into the night.

"She's gone. My daughter is out of your reach," the man answered with a smile and a sense of pride.

"Oh, yeah?! You're not out of our reach!" the lead intruder said upon taking out his weapon and gunning the scientist down. Then one of the others took out a knife and slit the scientist's wife's throat. After checking that both of them were dead, the leader of the group turned towards his men.

"Go back and find the guy's lab and destroy everything. When we get back to base, we'll report that the girl flew off. We'll find her soon enough."

FLASHBACK ENDED

"The engine was so powerful and fuel efficient I went flying over all three walls. I didn't know how to stop the fast moving rocket, so it took me thousands of miles away in a matter of minutes," Orihime explained as she was about to fall asleep.

"That's impossible!" Ranma shouted, breaking the girl out of her drowsiness, prompting her to blink open her eyes, staring at the other girl.

"Well, that's how it happened."

"What happened next?" Eren asked.

"Eventually I crash landed near a couple dozen or so miles from this place. It was cold and dark, but before the sun rose an old woman appeared out of nowhere."

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing here, child? You better follow me. I know somewhere safe from the titans which are everywhere," an old woman called out to her.

The ancient woman was wrinkled with shoulder length, grey hair, standing at four feet tall, wearing wool winter clothing.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, regarding her.

"I'm a friend. We'll talk later, but we need to get away from here."

The girl eventually followed the old woman into what looked like an entrance to a cave which was actually a cavern that led to a place underground.

"I've lived out here for so long, I've forgotten my real name, but you may call me sensei. And what is your name, child?" the old woman asked her.

"Um."

"Well?"

"Don't remember what your name is either, eh?"

"Well, I…"

"How about I call you Orihime Inoue after my long lost great-granddaughter? Is that name to your liking?"

"Yeah, I like that name!" Orihime answered happily.

"Here is my home. There is a whole lot I need to teach you in order for you to survive out here. Come then. We can start right now."

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Over the years she taught me her language and her martial arts including unusual techniques, one of which was the umisen which allowed me to be invisible even to the titans. Despite how strong and skilled she was at fighting and a lot of other things, she eventually died of old age. She was so like a grandmother to me," Orihime sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Eren said.

"She must have been a great martial artist. I've actually heard of the umisen and even learned a little of it," Ranma interjected.

FLASHBACK

After her sensei's death, Orihime had found a cemetery to bury her in. Then the orange head girl took to the skies with the winds tugging at her hair over around the area. In order to keep her skills sharp she swooped down on a couple of oblivious twenty-foot titans, turning off her umisen to attack them, slicing through the napes of their necks with her light blade as her sensei had taught her.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"In addition to all that, I've travelled through abandoned villages where I was able to survive. I had hoped to see someone who wasn't trying to make a meal out of me, so I kept moving north until finally I noticed you two." That having been said, Orihime fell asleep on Eren's shoulders.

XXX

The next day, Orihime woke up in the morning to the sounds and smells of cooking that permeated the home. After rapidly turning her head back and forth, shaking her long hair, she remembered what had happened and where she was.

Upon grabbing her robe which was left folded on the bed beside her, she put it on and exited the room. Then Orihime went to where she had placed her clothes and put them on including her nice shoes. After that, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Ranma called out from the kitchen as Orihime appeared.

"Good morning. Let me help you," Orihime answered.

"All right, but do you know how to cook?"

"I know how to cook. Sensei taught me how to do that too. By the way, what do I call you?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome. Do you want to be called Orihime or do you want to shorten your name somehow?"

"Hello, Ranma. I guess Ori would be a good name for me, but I don't know what the name of the gorgeous guy we both slept with was," Ori said with a wry smile.

"His name is Eren Yeager. He's the guy you had your hands all over. Why do you have such a huge smile on your face?"

"I was so happy to see another human being. I guess I was lonely too. It's been a while since I've gotten to talk to anybody. So I'm sorry for encroaching on you like that," Ori explained.

"All right, but if I see you doing something ridiculous, I'll stop you. We can't afford to get sick from bad cooking."

"I understand, Ranma, but I know what I'm doing now. Sensei was a good cook, and now so am I."

Ranma turned towards the orange haired girl who helped her with the meal without making any mistakes whatsoever.

"Can you really fly and make a light saber appear in your hands?" Ranma asked, surprised at Orihime's competent cooking skills.

"Yes. I wouldn't have been able to have done something like that without the intense training Sensei put me through."

Ranma took a good look at the girl. "My senses tell me you are strong and skilled. Your sensei did a good job training you."

"Yes, that's right. And I hope Eren liked what he saw of me," Ori said with a teasing smile.

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the girl. "Just so you know, Eren and I have been together for a long time."

"All right, but if you expect to keep a gorgeous hunk like that without any competition, you're crazy," Ori said with a wry smile.

"And what competition would that be?"

"Anyway, did you plan on staying here forever or is there someplace you plan to go to that isn't over run with man eating giants?"

"Yes, Eren knows about the three walled community you came from that's fairly safe from the titans somewhere in a place called Germany. It's a few hundred miles west from here. You remember how to speak German, don't you? Verstehen Sie?"

"Ja, ich verstehe," Ori answered back in German with a smile.

"Good, you still remember," Ranma answered.

"I'll never forget my native tongue, but I don't exactly remember where the place is, and I'm not sure if I could actually get back there."

"Well, don't worry about that right now, but you need to train in order to increase your fighting abilities. We have no idea when we'll have to face the titans again."

"I have been training, but if you think you can help me get better, that will work. Where's Eren?" Ori asked.

"After finding some free range chickens along with wild vegetables and fruit trees, he went back outside to go through the village in order to see what we can use on our journey to the walled country. He'll be back soon," Ranma answered.

"I'm home!" Eren announced as he entered the mansion with a couple of filled boxes.

"What'd you find, Eren?!" Ranma answered back.

"The people who lived here left this place in an orderly fashion."

"How do you know that?" Ori asked.

"Good morning, Orihime. I hope you slept well."

"I slept just fine, Eren. You can call me Ori. I'm curious as to how you know that the people here left in an orderly fashion."

"The few maps I've gotten have writings on them that show that the people here knew what they were doing. I think the snowstorm is going to clear up in a couple of days. When that happens, we'll need to leave for the walled country and these maps here will direct us."

"That's great, Eren. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Great, I'll get cleaned up and help set the table."

XXX

After the snowstorm had ended a few days later and the sun shone, melting the snow, the group made their way out of the mansion and village with each of them carrying a huge backpack of supplies and replenishments for the long trip ahead.

"It's a good thing you can fly, Ori. That will make it easier for us to travel over the Carpathian Mountains with our supplies in tow."

"I'm happy that I'm not too much of a burden, but I don't think I have as much endurance as you do, so how much farther do we have to go?"

"About a hundred miles more until our next stopping point which is a town called Bratislava. If you get too tired let me know. We'll stop and rest."

"Thanks, Eren. I'll keep that in mind."

"Uh, oh, guys!" Ranma announced, looking downward.

"What is it, Ranma?" Eren asked.

"There are a whole bunch of titans down there. I don't know if they've seen us, but we better get going."

Eren utilized the binoculars around his neck and looked downward. "There are a lot of them. We need to speed up and be quiet about it."

"They're making their way up to the mountain tops. Some of them might be leapers!" Ranma shouted excitedly.

"Good point, Ranma. Can you fly higher, Ori?"

"I can do it."

Then Ranma looked downward. Her eyes widening as an unusually large titan appeared seemingly out of nowhere upon a flash of lightning. Then it leaped up towards them from a particular high mountain. He was fifty feet tall with prominent teeth and powerfully looking muscular arms and legs without any skin or hair. "Look out!"

"All right, you two, fly on ahead. This titan's about to leap up towards us," Eren stated as he let the girls pass by him.

This particular titan reminded Eren of the titan that had breached Wall Maria a few years ago. The boy froze as vivid memories of what had happened that day flooded into his mind. The faces of his stepsister and friend showed up in his mind's eye too. Then his mother's death happened!

"What are you going to do, Eren?" Ori asked as the brawny boy breathed in heavily and concentrated. Then he swung his ki hammer countless times in a rage and threw it into the head of the oncoming titan whose larger than life hand had reached out to take hold of them.

Upon being struck in the forehead, the surprised titan was taken aback and went crashing to the ground. Both of the girls became surprised as well when another ki hammer appeared in the boy's hands. Then Eren used the new ki hammer to propel himself forward faster in order to catch up with them.

"Let's get out of here before any more titans show up," Eren said as he upon flew up to them.

XXX

A few days later the group arrived under the cover of night and fog at a large, king sized castle in the center of a vacant village in Bratislava. Despite being happy to arrive at a relatively safe place, the group was put off by the sight of all of the destruction of the homes nearby.

The castle was made of grey stone six by eight inch bricks, melded together. It was a massive rectangular building with four, 154 foot tall corner towers and a trap door in the center. The courtyard had a 260 foot deep water well that still had fresh running through it.

"We'll be safe here where we can rest up for the night," Eren commented as they walked through the place and put their backpacks down.

"This place will work. There's even a flowing river nearby," Ranma announced as she breathed in the fresh, misty air.

"From what I remember, that's the Danube River. It flows all the way to the walled country. We must not be too far away from our destination. This place looks nice and cozy, but it's rather cold," Ori commented, trying to warm herself by rubbing her shoulders.

"That's for the best. Since it's foggy and unclear, that minimizes the sunlight. Thus the titans are less likely to attack us here."

"I'd feel better if every door to this place is locked," Ranma replied as she flew upwards and hovered in the air for a few seconds, looking all around at all the doors and windows.

"How's your training coming along, Ori? Will it be a problem if you have to fight one of those titans if it comes close?" Eren said, giving the girl a glance.

"I've been fighting titans for a while from before I met you guys. And the training you and Ranma have been putting me through has made me tougher, quicker and stronger. I can handle things," Ori answered, pointing her thumb to her face with her other hand on her hip.

"That's good. While we're here, we can do some more training. How much further do we have before we get to the three walled country, Eren?" Ranma asked, turning towards the boy.

"At this point, we're a little more than three hundred miles from it. If everything goes well, that will be our next stop. But, we'll have to be careful. As many titans as we've seen up to this point, there will be a whole lot more of them the closer we get to our destination," Eren answered with a look of seriousness on his face.

"Then we better get in as much training in as we can."

XXX

A few days later after enjoying more home cooked meals than they normally enjoyed since there was a nice kitchen and other amenities, the group spent a lot of time training. After each of them had taken a nice, hot bath, the group went to bed for the night. The next day, the fog dissipated un-expectantly and the sun rose up brightly in the morning. As the group woke up, they heard loud thumping noises.

"What the…"

"The titans are here!" Eren announced with a start, bursting out of his bedroom as Ori and Ranma did likewise from their respective rooms.

"We'll have to do everything quickly. Then we'll have to fight our way out; I think we're surrounded," Eren replied as he noticed pounding coming from behind one of the locked wooden doors of the castle.

In a matter of seconds, everyone was dressed with their backpacks on since they had practiced this drill several times just for moments like these.

"We're ready!" the girls confirmed.

"Good. I better go out first. There's…"

All eyes turned to one of the ten foot doors, as a twelve foot titan smashed through it. After stooping under the doorway, the titan regarded its intended prey and charged!

"I got this!" Ranma announced as she flew into the creature with a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest that sent it sprawling back towards the doorway into the other titans behind it.

"Come on, Ranma let's go! We need to get to the top!" Ori yelled.

"Right." Ranma quickly flew up to the rest of her group, catching up to them as they ran up the stairs.

"Do these titans have some ability to find people to eat? It sometimes seemed as if they were able to track me down until I turned on my umisen," Ori said as the group kept moving.

"That may well be true, but we'll have to talk about it later. For the time being, we have to get to the roof!"

The group ran up the spiral stairs that went around the inside of the large castle. Everything was going along all right until they passed the fourth floor.

Before they got to the trapdoor on the roof, a giant fist that was bigger than all of them put together came crashing through a bolted wooden window and some of the wall on their left, prompting all of them to jump over the offending hand and continue making their way to the roof. However, before she left with the others Ranma turned around and used her wolverine fist to slice into the wrist of the titan causing it to bellow loudly in pain.

"As soon as we get outside, fly upwards. When we're clear of the titans we'll make our way west towards the walls!" Eren shouted as he looked over his shoulders at the girls behind him.

"Right, Eren!" both girls affirmed at once. Then Eren opened the roof door and shot upwards.

Upon leaving the roof with the others close behind him, Eren saw four, approximately fifty foot titans surrounding the large castle.

"Onward!" Eren ordered all of them into the sky.

As the group of travelers shot upwards, the titans attacked the three of them who were back to back slicing off offending hands and fingers as they got higher and higher.

"Yaarhh!" Ranma screamed as she sliced off a hand of one of the titans who had gotten too close to her. Then Orihime used her light saber to slice off the teeth of another titan who had craned his head in her direction to take a bite out of her.

"We're doing fine, everybody! Keep flying upwards. There's not too much more distance to cover!" Eren called out as he out maneuvered two titans who had reached for him at the same time, smashing their hands into each other as Eren dodged the both of them.

Eventually the group got so high they got out of the reaching range of their would-be-predators.

"Whew! That was scary," Ori said as they made their way westwards.

"Not really. I kind of thought we should have stuck around and killed those four titans. Who's to say they won't attack us again later?" Ranma asked.

"I understand the sentiment, Ranma, but there were other titans there. It's quite possible we could have been overwhelmed."

"So?! We could have taken them!"

"When we get to the walled country, we can work with the people there and make more precise plans to take the titans out. Until then we need to be careful. Trust me, Ranma. I know what I'm talking about," Eren said, calming the girl down.

In his past life, Eren had often taken on more numerous and powerful opponents. Fortunately, his stepsister had often come to his aid. However, when he was in the alternate universe, he was on his own for the most part. Despite his unusual fighting skills which were better than ninety-eight percent of the rest of that world, there were too many times when his underestimated opponents had defeated him.

"I get it, Eren. I just hate having to keep running away from these things when I know we can beat them."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of chances to fight the titans with where we're going," Eren responded, giving Ranma calming look.

XXX

After looking at their maps and flying westwards, the group landed on a one hundred foot oak tree, sitting on one of the branches to rest.

"There it is!" Eren shouted out happily as he looked through his binoculars.

"Let me see!" Ranma took hold of the binoculars and intensely looked at the huge wall until she noticed a huge hole through which a titan walked.

"Um, take a look at that, Eren," Ranma said as she handed back the binoculars.

The boy's eyes widened as he saw the titan walk right through the giant sized hole. "Oh, I remember now. That's where the Colossal Titan kicked a huge whole in Wall Maria. I vaguely remember everybody retreating to the inner walls."

"What?!" Orihime who was on the other side of Eren exclaimed as she took hold of the binoculars and saw what the others saw.

"Oh, no!"

"It's all right, Ori. There are other walls. I refuse to believe the titans have over run all of mankind," Eren consoled her.

"That's right, Eren. We've come too far to lose hope now," Ranma said as she regarded the situation.

"But if the titans have over run the first wall, what was stopping them from over running the second and third walls?! There's no way all of those people could have survived! What will we do?!" Orihime cried, putting her face in her hands.

Ori looked up and stared at the hole with a feeling of depression and sadness until they heard the sound of a scream a good distance in the opposite direction from them.

"Aaarrggh!"

"Don't give up!" a powerful voice called out.

"But we're surrounded!"

The three jumped off of the tree and flew couple of miles towards the scream. After zooming through dozens of branches, they finally arrived at a clearing way out in the opening of the forest to see a group of people wearing green capes, light grey pants, and brown jackets, being attacked by various titans, ranging from twenty to thirty feet tall. The largest titan had the one who had screamed in his hand and was about to toss him into its mouth until he saw an unusual sight.

"Kyiaaai!" Ori screamed as she whooshed forward with her light saber at the ready, throwing it straight into the eyes of the titan as she practically remote controlled her weapon, having it blind the creature. As the titan grasped at what was once its eyes, Orihime grabbed its victim, releasing him from the grip of the titan and took him aloft.

While this was going on Eren flew past several of the surprised, taller titans who stopped what they were doing to gape at him. Then Eren made his way behind a couple of them, slicing the back of the napes of their necks with a sharp edge his ki axe/hammer, sending them crashing to the ground in a smoldering heap. However, one of the larger titans moved faster than Eren had anticipated and struck him with a larger-than-life fist, slamming Eren several yards back into the midsection of an oak tree.

"Oof!" the brawny boy moaned as he shook his head, recovered, and made his way back towards the titan that had struck him, nailing him in the jaw with his thrown ki hammer, knocking him to the ground, prompting the remaining former captives who had escaped their giant captors to scatter out of the way. As the titan got up and quickly reached for him, Eren flew past the offending hand and cut the back of the titan's neck. Then Eren grabbed the smoking creature by his long hair and threw him into another oncoming titan that was running towards him. As the oncoming titan got to its feet, Orihime appeared behind it and sliced through the nape its neck, ending its existence.

At the same time, Ranma swooped down on the smaller titans like a dive bomber, attacking with her kuzuri fist. A couple of titans ignored their previous prey and moved in on Ranma who quickly spun around like a top with her ki claws out. Thus the pigtailed girl barged her way through the titans, slicing and dicing until her claws found the napes of their necks, dropping them to the ground. And when another one attempted to grasp her, she grabbed the attacking hand first, executing a martial throw that sent it to the ground. As the downed titan was getting up, Ori appeared right behind it, striking the back of its neck with her light blade.

"What the… Who are you?!" one of the green caped warriors exclaimed as Ranma caught him before he hit the ground after being dropped by one of the dead titans who had held him in its grasp.

"Don't worry. I got yah," Ranma answered in German with a reassuring smile.

"You got me. Who's got you?!"

After all of the living victims were safe and sound, Eren looked around and noticed that there were smashed wagons and downed horses littered all over the place. At the same time, the people they had helped regarded their strangely garbed rescuers who wore archaic Russian clothes that consisted of a rubakha which was an almost white linen tunic with a plunging neckline and very long sleeves. A brown vest covered the entire tunic except for the middle of it while a sash made for a belt was tied around the waist. In addition to that they each wore khaki baggy pants and knee high dark brown boots.

"Is there anybody else besides you, or are you all that's left of humanity?" Eren asked solemnly.

A handsome, young man with wavy blond hair, some of which leaned over his forehead, walked over to them. He had a slender and wiry physique, standing at six feet, four inches tall. "Greetings, I'm Sergeant Roy Fokker. Thanks for saving our lives. There are more of us, but where did you come from?"

"We're from a land far, far away," Ranma answered wistfully

"I noticed there was a huge hole in the wall. Are you planning to plug it up somehow?" Ori asked with an obvious sense of concern.

"You guys **are **from far away. A couple of years ago the Colossal Titan kicked that hole into Wall Maria allowing the other titans to walk into the Shiganshina District. Then an armored titan smashed its way through the next wall, forcing everyone to retreat into the second wall called Rose," Fokker answered.

"An armored titan?" Eren asked incredulously.

At that moment, a group of over a hundred horsemen and horse drawn wagons made their down the road. Upon noticing the group standing around with the smoldering carcasses of titans lying on the ground, a few of the horsemen who were dressed similarly to the green garbed men who had recently survived these titans made their way to them.

"What's going on here?! Why are all of you standing around like you're at a picnic?!" the lead horseman demanded harshly.

"Sir, we were almost eaten by these titans on the ground here when these three people showed up out of nowhere and slaughtered them before they could kill most of us," the sergeant answered with a salute that had his right hand in a fist over his heart while his left hand was behind him in a juxtaposed position.

"Is that so?" The lead horseman regarded Eren, Ranma, and Orihime shrewdly. He was of medium height with short blond hair, a scant mustache, and beard. Then he got off of his horse, walked over towards them, and began to sniff them.

"I told you it was a good idea to bathe while were in Bratislava," Ranma commented towards her comrades.

"Where are you guys from?"

Before Ranma and the others could answer, the sergeant turned towards his men's rescuers. "This is Squad Leader Mike Zacharius, he's one of the strongest warriors of humanity."

"Hi there, Mike. Where is everybody else? We've come a long way and would like to get settled in," Ranma answered informally.

"You haven't had a bath in three days," the squad leader said after he was done sniffing them.

"We try to bathe whenever we can. It's not like we have too many chances to stay clean when we're on the road trying to avoid being a titan's lunch," Ranma answered.

Squad Leader Mike Zacharius gave Ranma a sharp look. "You have a mildly similar scent to Squad Leader, Major Hanji."

"Is she some kind of judge?" Ranma asked.** 1**

The squad leader shook his head. "I'm going to take you to Colonel Erwin, the commander of the Recon Corps. You can explain all the details about where you're from to him."

**1 **Hanji means judge in Japanese

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading. Please review this again. Let me know what you think of how this fanfic is going.

I also want to make the ranks in the military more clear. The reason I say this is because sometimes I've seen it where Levi is called a captain, sometimes he's called a corporal. In this fanfic, he's a captain. Here's a list of military ranks from top to bottom.

General

Colonel

Major

Captain

Lieutenant

Sergeant

Corporal

Private


	4. Three Whole Years!

Attack on Ranma

Chapter Four

"_THOUGHTS"_

XXX

Eren, Ranma, and Ori sat at an oblong table facing the leaders of the survey corps which included the commander, Colonel Erwin Smith, Major Hanji Zoe, and Captains Levi Ackerman, Dita Ness, Mike Zacharius, and Diego Conde from the Spanish contingent, and the newly promoted Captain Roy Fokker whose captain and lieutenant had met death at the hands the titans before Eren and his friends were able to rescue him and his men. All of these captains wore the survey corps capes and uniforms along with their insignias of rank.

The pristinely cleaned room was inside a wooden building made of logs on the outside. Even the seats were made of finely finished wood.

The high ranking members of the Reconnaissance Corps regarded the strangely garbed travelers, sizing each of them up.

Eren Yeager was a stunningly handsome, young man with a lightly tanned complexion, a fairly long yet rounded face and expressive greyish, green eyes under sparse, furrowed eyebrows. His hair was dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. He had a brawny build being six feet tall weighing 200 pounds of well-defined muscle.

Orihime Inoue was a beautifully sexy, strong limbed young girl with a lavishly endowed bosom that stood out as she leaned backwards in her seat and clasped her hands behind her head. When she stood, her height was at five feet six inches while her weight was a moderately muscular 125 pounds with long, orange hair that went down below her shoulders.

The enchantingly gorgeous Ranma Saotome also stood at five feet six inches tall while weighing a muscular yet svelte 130 pounds with a strikingly buxom physique, ice blue eyes, powerful limbs, and sparkling red hair done up in a thick pigtail that went down half way down her back.

After Eren and the girls had explained everything to the higher ranking members of the survey scouts who they were and what had happened to them since leaving China until they had rescued the survey scouts from the titans that had almost devoured them, the commander spoke up.

Colonel Erwin Smith had a commanding presence, being a well built, handsome man standing at six feet two inches tall with his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side. He had a calm, collected expression on his face as his eyebrows were noticeably thick and bushy. Thus his icy-blue eyes regarded the newcomers shrewdly before making his decision.

"I knew there were some people here who came all the way from Asia, but I'm surprised that anyone was still alive outside of the walls all this time. At any rate, warriors with your skills would be very useful. Despite the fact that the government doesn't like newcomers, I'm going to furbish you with backstories that will allow you to join the military and go through boot camp for more training," the commander said stoically.

"All right," Eren complied.

Neither Eren nor Ranma had said anything about him being a rabbit. Nor did Eren say anything about him being transported into another universe. He simply allowed Erwin to think he had lived in Asia for the whole time even though he looked no different from the people observing them.

"Why do we need to go through more training? We've been fighting titans for months now!" Ranma stated hotly.

Then Eren turned towards the fiery redhead. "We need to learn how the people around here do things, so we can work better with them, Ranma."

"That's right," Erwin answered, giving Ranma a sharp look.

"However, I was wondering about something."

"What is it, Colonel Erwin?" Eren asked.

"Captain Fokker's report stated that when one of the larger titans struck you and knocked you into a tree that you were hardly hurt. Is that true?"

"It did hurt, but I'm not injured," Eren answered.

"How is that?"

"That's due to years of rigorous martial arts training," Eren answered respectfully.

"Is that so? I think all of your abilities are over rated," Captain Levi Ackerman interjected with his arms folded on his chest.

Eren had a disappointed look on his face as he regarded the harsh words of the man who had once been his childhood hero.

Levi Ackerman stood at five feet four inches tall with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes. He had a physique that was well-developed and heavy with muscle, belying his rather short stature while the slight furrow beneath his eyes was at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance. Aside from his constant frown, his expression was calm along with an unflappable demeanor that often made it difficult to guess what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about? Hasn't Captain Fokker told you what we did to those titans who were about to make a meal out of your comrades? What more do we have to do to earn more respect around here?" Ori protested much.

"I couldn't have said that better myself, Ori," Ranma agreed.

"Don't be offended with Captain Levi. He's not as harsh as he seems. He's humanity's strongest soldier so he has a lot to live up to," Captain Dita Ness said with a welcoming aura around him.

Dita Ness was a man of average height and build with a scant mustache and beard. He also sported a white bandana that he wore around his balding head which showed light brown hair along the sides and back.

Erwin regarded Eren and Ori shrewdly for a moment. Then he confronted the two of them.

"You two were born within the walls, weren't you?"

"Um…" Ori stammered.

"I can tell these things. How did you manage to live outside these walls all this time? Have you even given me your real names?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ori responded.

"Try me."

Before speaking, Ori looked from her right and her left as if she was being watched. "My father was a scientist who built a rocket that sent me outside the walls where…"

"You mean you're Serena Reiss?" Erwin interjected.

"How did you…"

"That's all right. Nobody here will tell anyone else," Erwin said, calming the girl's concerns.

Erwin had a lot of plans going on in his head like how he could use the fact that he had a member of the royal family working for him. The fact that she was extremely skilled at dealing with titans was a bonus. Then he turned towards Eren.

"And how about you?" Erwin said.

"My name is actually Eren Yeager. When my mother died at the hands of a titan, a family friend took hold of me and ran to safety. But I broke free of his hold and ran back to my home that was wrecked. I eventually ran into my father's lab where I smashed into something that exploded, sending me far away. Then I lived out in wastelands and deserts until I met up with Ranma. You know the rest."

"I see. I still think you're holding something back, but for the most part you're telling the truth," the commander said, deciding to be satisfied with what he had heard.

"How many titans have you seen during your travels?!" Major Hanji Zoe broke in excitedly.

Hanji Zoe was a tall woman with long brown hair with much of it done up in a bun on the top of her head while she wore a pair of small eyeglasses.

"We've killed several, but I've lost count as to how many," Eren answered.

"Are you Japanese?" Ranma asked.

"To an extent, yes. Did it ever occur to you to capture one of them alive?"

"No, but during our fights with titans, I've knocked a couple of them out with my ki hammer," Eren replied.

"Really?!" Hanji asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's great. That means you can…"

"That's another thing I want to talk about. When you're training in boot camp, keep your ki abilities as you call them a secret. The government here hates new technology of any kind," Erwin said, giving Ori a knowing look that the girl acknowledged with a nod.

"And the last thing you want is for the government to think you have some new technological device that's beyond what they want anyone to have. Simply learn how to use the three dimensional maneuvering equipment while you're there."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"You'll find out during boot camp," Erwin explained.

"All right, we understand," Eren answered.

Erwin regarded Eren shrewdly again, noticing he had that look within his eyes that showed he had been through unknown hardships. Even Ranma and Ori had gone through terror of some kind as well, but they seemed to lack the maturity Eren had.

"You're obviously more aware of what's going on around here than your two friends, Eren. And it's obvious your strength is the greatest of the three. I would like for you to stay here with the Reconnaissance Corp. We can train you ourselves more quickly while you share with us some of your skills and help us against the titans we face."

"All right. If that's what's best," Eren answered.

Eren was rather surprised he was being let in the Survey Corps so quickly. He had thought he'd never get to join the scouts, and here he was.

"How long will Ranma and I be training at this boot camp?" Ori asked impatiently.

"Boot camp takes three years."

"Three years?!" Ranma spat out. "Are the titans out there gonna just sit around waiting for three years while Ori and I are cooked up at this boot camp?"

At that point, Levi broke in. "We've been fighting titans for years before you got here, you brat. We'll survive another three years."

"We'll both be as old as seventeen by the time we're finished!" Ori stammered with a pout.

"Hopefully, you'll have grown up by then," Levi replied sharply.

"In addition to that, you two need the discipline you'll get from being in a boot camp setting. You need to bathe more often too," the sniffing Captain Mike Zacharius interjected.

"What?! We did our best to bathe whenever we could! Isn't that right, Ranma?!" Ori yelled loudly.

"That's right, Ori. We…"

"Despite being as over rated as he is, Eren at least knows when to keep his mouth shut while you two little girls keep prattling on like a couple of hens. I wouldn't mind putting you in your place myself, but I'll leave that to Commandant Shadis," Captain Levi interjected, giving them an intimidating glare that had no effect on the girls who simply glared back.

"Little girls?! Why we're taller than you are!" Ori snapped back, pounding the table in front of her.

"When you two girls finish boot camp, join up with the Reconnaissance Corp of which I'm the commander. Then you'll have more freedom to engage in your unusual abilities out here in the open. Before you do go, I'd like you to write down how you do some of the things you do on paper."

"I don't think that would help too much, Commander Erwin" Ori answered softly.

"Do the best you can with that. I'd also like you to show a friend of mine what you can do, so he can possibly recreate the effects. That will be all," Erwin said, ending the meeting.

After Eren and the girls had left, another man walked into the room from another door. He was tall, imposing, and bald with a small goatee on his chin.

"Did you get all of that, Keith?" Commander Erwin asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes. Eren doesn't need to go through boot camp much like Levi didn't need to, but as for those two immature girls, it will take a lot of work getting their attitudes in line," Commandant Keith Shadis answered stoically as he stared after the girls walking away.

XXX

"I can't believe this is going to take three whole years, three whole years!" Ranma complained as she faced Eren before she was about to enter the boot camp area dressed in a white shirt, a beige jacket, and grey pants along with Ori who was similarly dressed.

"I'm afraid that's the case, Ranma," Eren answered as he hugged her.

"None of the armies of Japan ever took that long to train. They were through with new recruits in a matter of months, sometimes faster than that!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Ranma, but that's what we'll have to do. We can look at it as training," Ori answered brightly.

"Yeah, all right, but the worst part is being away from you so long, Eren," Ranma said with a sense of sadness as she held on to him.

"I believe they'll let me visit you during that time, Ranma, but until then…"

Out of nowhere, Ranma leaped up and gave him a sensuous kiss, caressing his back as she rubbed up against him.

"Now, you'll have something to remember me by. Feel free to dream about me as much as you want," Ranma breathed hotly as her buoyant bosom heaved in the boy's direction.

"Sigh. I won't forget you, Ranma, but pay attention to what your trainers try to teach you. The sooner we all learn how to do the things we need to do around here, the sooner we can take the fight to the titans and free this world from their tyranny."

"I agree with that, Eren," Ori said as she walked over him and gave him a friendly hug.

"I'm sure the both of you will do well, Ori."

"All right, it's time for you two little girls to get moving," Levi demanded to the consternation of the teenagers. Then he turned towards Eren.

"And don't think things will be easy for you either, big fella. You may wish you were in boot camp with these girls by the time I'm through with you."

Eren calmly looked down and regarded the smaller, intimidating man without flinching. "There's nothing you can put me through that is more brutal than all the horrors I've suffered along with the martial arts training and fights I've endured, so bring it on."

"Way to go, Eren!" Ori cheered as Ranma joined in.

"You two little girls get out of here and get inside that training camp!" Levi ordered in a cold rage. The girls regarded the survey scout for a moment, did an about face, and made their way into the camp with a confident switch of their hips that the guard at the gate happily noticed.

"We're going, but this boot camp can't be any worse than the training my grandfather has put me through!" Ranma said over her shoulder.

"Less talking and more moving!" Levi ordered loudly.

As soon as the girls had passed through the gate of the camp the guard there shut said gate. After that, he saluted Levi who returned the salute. Then the soldier walked a few feet away from the gate at his post.

"Come on. We're going back to our base," Levi ordered, taking Eren by his uniform which was similar to what Ori and Ranma were wearing.

XXX

The next day, Ori and Ranma stood at attention with their hands folded behind their backs along with dozens of other cadets in the morning sun, being composed of fifteen rows with the commandant standing in front of them. The dirt ground on which they stood was a fortified valley that was surrounded by several houses, towers, and military equipment.

"Straighten those spines, pissants! The 104th cadet boot camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me! Your training will be harsh and brutal! After I'm through with you you'll be waking up in a cold sweat with the memory of this place for the rest of your lives! Right now you're nothing! But over the next three, soul crushing years you'll learn to take on your own fears! Remember this day when you come face to face with death! That's when you'll ask yourself am I a fighter or am I food for the titans?! Am I going to be ground into meat by teeth or am I going to be the one to bite?!"

The commandant looked around at the sea of people. Then he made his way through the ranks.

"Hey, mop top!"

"Sir!" the recruit snapped with a salute that had his right hand in a fist over his heart while his left hand was behind him in a juxtaposed position.

"What do they call you, maggot?!"

"Armin Arlert from the Shiganshina District, sir!"

"How did you get such a stupid name?!"

"I got it from my grandfather, sir!"

"Why is a little guy like you even here?!"

"I'm here to help humanity against the titans, sir!" Armin yelled out nervously with his eyes closed.

"That's nice to hear. You'll make a nice snack for them."

Armin Arlert was a gorgeously attractive, petite, young boy with medium length, blond hair, a round face, and prominent, ice blue eyes, standing at five feet four inches tall weighing 120 pounds. He had a soft hearted mien to himself that Ori raptly noticed.

"_He's so cuuute!"_ Ori thought to herself as Shadis grabbed the boy by the head and turned him around for everyone to see.

Ori kept her eyes on Armin who was a couple of rows ahead of her while the drill instructor denigrated some of the other recruits. Then she began indulging in fantasies of them being married with children in a nice home outside the walls after the titans had been defeated. _"Sigh!"_

Keith Shadis had passed over many of the recruits because he perceived correctly that they had endured more terror than he was capable of instilling in them, having seen the titans up close when they had smashed through Wall Maria, the outer most wall. Then he noticed Ranma and Ori. Both of these girls had endured horrors of their own, but they were different from the others who had endured the titans. These two seemed to have actually gotten over what had happened to them. Shadis had already recognized that they were much better trained with more confidence than anybody else there. However, the problem with them was that each of them thought she really didn't need to be there. Well, the drill instructor would fix that!

"Hey, you, redhead!"

"Sir!" Ranma answered with a crisp salute.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Ranma Saotome!"

"Where are you from?!"

"The Karanese District, sir!" Ranma answered in accordance with the backstory Commander Erwin had provided for her.

"That place was out in the boondocks. Did you see any titans there?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Did you fight any of them?!"

"Yes, sir!" Ranma answered, surprising everyone there except for Ori and the drill instructor.

"I don't believe you. A hot piece of ass like you would have hid behind your boyfriend while he did all of the fighting!"

"No, sir!"

"Where is your boyfriend? I bet you ran away screaming like a little girl while your boyfriend tried to fight the titans and got himself eaten. Ain't that right?"

"No, sir! My boyfriend is alive and well in the Survey Corps! And I've both fought and killed titans myself, sir!" Ranma answered proudly.

"So you think, you're hot stuff, don't you?"

"Yes, sir, I do!" Upon giving that quick response, Ranma realized she had given the wrong answer as everyone's eyes turned towards her as if she had grown another head. Even Ori was giving her a sideward glance with her eyes widened.

"Is that so?! About face!" Shadis turned Ranma around so more of the people there could see her.

"This little girl thinks she can take on the titans all by herself while standing behind her boyfriend!" Shadis announced to everybody there.

"I…"

"Shut up! If you think you're so tough as to be able to defeat the titans just because you have a strong boyfriend who likes your hot little derriere and great rack, you have another thing coming. You're gonna have to stand on your own two feet if you want to make it around here, sweet cheeks!"

"I…"

"You got that, redhead?!"

"Yes, sir!" Ranma stiffened up, trying her hardest to hide her anger and failing miserably.

Then Shadis made his way to Ori who saluted as soon as he appeared in front of her. "So what do we have here? Are you also from the Karanese District?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And what's your name?"

"Orihime Inoue, sir!"

"In no way?! What kind of last name is that?!"

"It's the name I got, sir!"

The commandant regarded the sexy, curvaceous physique and the obvious confidence Ori exuded for a moment with a cold hard stare. "Frankly, I don't recall the girls from that area being such whores. Are you going to be able to go without a man long enough to finish this training?"

"Huh?!" Ori answered angrily.

"You heard me, bitch! And what's this?!" Shadis held up a small, hand-sized package in front of both Ori and Ranma who both immediately recognized it for what it was.

"It's a contraceptive," Ori answered without the least bit of embarrassment.

"Hey, you went into our private stuff!" Ranma shouted.

"Shut up, bitch. You don't have any privacy in my training camp! Now why don't you explain in detail what this is for?"

"If you must know it's so that people can have sex without the girl getting pregnant!" Ranma answered in a huff.

"Oh, really? You seem to know a lot about things of such a nature," the commandant said sarcastically. Then he turned back towards Ori.

"It's not really like that. We…"

"Never mind that! What's that on your mouth? Have you been drooling all over yourself?! Maybe you're recalling seeing one of those naked titans and getting turned on. Is that what you're thinking about?" the commandant demanded with a wry look on his face.

"Grrrr! No, that's not true!" Ori's fists began to glow. Then Ranma noticed Ori's ki blade appear in her left hand behind her back.

"It looks like it. What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm just hungry, sir!" Ori answered, finally calming herself down and making her ki blade disappear.

"Is that so?! It seems as if you two can't keep your minds off of sex since you've obviously come prepared. What's the matter? You don't want to procreate with anyone? Maybe you should be unisexual. I wonder what gave you that idea."

"Maybe it was your wife, sir," Ranma answered with a smirk as Ori broke out giggling uninhibitedly. Eventually many of the other cadets began to laugh. At that point, the commandant's eyes bulged in a rage. He was about to say something else when his eyes moved towards his left and noticed a girl in the ranks two rows behind them eating a potato.

XXX

Later that day, several of the cadets were watching from the porch of the barracks as three girls jogged around the base.

"I thought Shadis was going to kill Potato Girl," a cadet commented.

"Yeah. Being told to run around the base until the sun went down didn't bother her near as much as missing meal privileges for the day. Those two girls from Karanese didn't seem bothered with their punishment at all," another commented.

"I was more certain that those two from the Karanese District were going to get boiled in oil," another cadet commented.

"I hope not. Those girls are smoking hot! I'm surprised each of them didn't go off and marry a rich guy and live in the interior," another cadet interjected

"Well, I'm surprised they'd even have the nerve to mouth off like that," Mikasa Ackerman said in reply.

Mikasa was physically fit with sinewy muscles and chin-length black hair as she stood at five feet eight inches tall weighing 150 pounds. In addition to that, she was of Asian heritage with fair skin and calm, black eyes that helped to make her attractive.

"That's true, but those two are the strongest cadets here. Even stronger than you, Mikasa," Armin replied.

"I find that hard to believe," Mikasa replied.

"It's true. Look at how they're running. They move with grace and finesse, in total control of their movements. The commandant saw this too. Why else would he have verbally abused them in the manner he did? They weren't the least bit afraid of him or anyone else. I find it easy to believe either one of them could stand up to a titan without flinching," Armin commented.

"Hmm." Mikasa regarded the girls who ran, noticing what Armin had stated.

Mikasa was heartbroken after Eren had broken the hold of the man who had carried them off to safety. With an increase of spirit induced strength Eren had made his way back to his home and vanished in the explosion of his father's lab after his mother had met death at the hands of a titan.

In addition to the outer wall of the Shiganshina District which jutted out from Wall Maria being breached, another titan made of armor had appeared and smashed through adjoining Wall Maria, allowing more titans to make their way through, prompting everyone who lived within Wall Maria to evacuate into the safety of Wall Rose, the next inner wall.

Since there wasn't enough food for all of the people living within Wall Rose and the flood of new refugees, the leaders of the country had decided to send the ones old enough to serve in the military back into the newly titan infested territory in order to supposedly take back land from the them.

The plan to retake Wall Maria culminated in the death of over 200,000 of the refugees despite the fact that many of them were trained and supplied with new weaponry. It was so bad that less than two hundred made it back. While their deaths did nothing to drive back the titans, their sacrifices did much to minimize the famine in the interior.

However, there was another silver lining in that dark cloud. The weaknesses of the titans had been figured out, giving mankind a smidgeon of hope.

During this time, Mikasa along with Armin had stayed together through it all with Armin doing his best to console his friend. Eventually Armin decided to join the army so as not to feel weak and defensless. He also wanted to change what was going on with the apparent corruption of the governing powers from the inside. What he said was so convincing that Mikasa had decided to join up as well.

"Maybe it was just me, but did you see a sword appear in one of those girl's hands?" a cadet asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something too until it just vanished into thin air," another cadet commented."

"That can't be true. You guys are dreaming."

During this time, Ori and Ranma continued to run along with Sasha Blouse, the girl who had eaten the potato during drill. Sasha was a moderately attractive, tall, slender girl whose hair was done in one long ponytail behind her back with a huge appetite. Her stomach growled audibly as she continued to run herself ragged, surprised that the other two girls who simply kept up with her weren't the least bit tired.

"Well, that was interesting. This day has been full of surprises," Ori said in Japanese.

"Don't worry about it, Ori. That guy knows we're the best people here, so he's going out of his way to put us down."

"But now everybody thinks we're a couple of loose girls! How will I be able to get a serious boyfriend now?" Ori replied.

"We can't help what people think when we weren't allowed to explain to everyone that we got those contraceptives and much of the other things we got from those eastern cities. We sometimes had to cut and run, so we simply grabbed whatever looked useful and put them in our backpacks. It took us some time to figure out what those packages really were. And by the time we did we were practically here."

"It would be pointless trying to explain anything to our comrades now," Ori commented in a matter of fact manner.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Huh, what do yah mean?"

"I'm talking about when you were drooling all over yourself."

"Oh, that. Well I…"

"Was it that cute blond from the Shiganshina district? What was his name again? Armin Arlert right?"

"Yes, that's right. There's no need to put him down just because he's not as big and strong as Eren, Ranma. Besides, since he's fairly young with enough strength and martial arts training he can become bigger," Ori replied as she looked over the horizon.

"Relax, Ori. I'm just happy to see you've found someone."

"What are you two talking about?!" Sasha asked after having turned her head from one to the other.

"Sorry about that, Sasha," Ranma replied. "Ori and I were just babbling about unimportant matters."

The nearly exhausted girl looked downward at her feet which pounded the ground. Then she noticed that Ori and Ranma weren't leaving any foot prints. "How come you two aren't the least bit tired? It's like you're light on your feet."

"We're both in phenomenal shape." As Sasha began to stagger, both Ranma and Ori took hold of either side of her and held her up.

Both Ranma and Ori had learned how to lower their endurance usage and conserve energy, allowing to train and fight for a longer time.

"You girls are upset over missing lunch and dinner, aren't you? Aren't you hungry?" Sasha asked as she caught her breath.

"Both of us have had to go without food for days at a time. However, I bet Ranma has figured out some way to make up for it," Ori said as she gave Ranma a sideward glance and a wry smile

"I sure have."

"And exactly what would that be?"

Then Ranma switched over to Japanese. "Haven't you figured out how to extend the range of your umisen?"

"Yes, that's right. While sensei trained me in her martial arts, she extended her umisen to me so that the titans couldn't detect my presence. She did that for me until I could do it for myself. What about it?" Ori replied, giving Ranma a quizzical look.

"Well, I've increased the umisen skills you've taught me as well. If I stay close enough to you while you extend your umisen range…"

"I get it. You'll be as good as being invisible as well. Why would we need to do something like that?" Ori asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not so fond of bread and soup. And I know for a fact that there's much better food left outside of Wall Rose from when the Colossal Titan kicked down that huge hole in Wall Maria to allow the other titans inside. If we can sneak out of here, we can grab some better food. The livestock out there is plenteous as well."

"And when would we have the time to cook the food and livestock we find with all the training we have to do?" Ori asked.

"What are you two talking about?! Huff!" Sasha demanded to no avail as the two kept on with their conversation.

"I've talked with the head chef who has a hard time finding the ingredients she needs to give us a more varied diet." Ranma explained.

"And?"

"She told me if I could bring her the ingredients she wants, she would feed us better food. She's already given me a map as to where much of the abandoned food is located. There are even fruit trees and unpicked vegetables growing all over the place. Don't get me started on the chickens that have become free range chickens. Then there are all the abandoned storage houses of sugar, rice, wheat, and barley out there. The titans have no appetite for anything but people, so there's a lot of preserved food out there for the taking," Ranma explained.

"That's a huge risk to take, Ranma. After avoiding all the titans in the area, where exactly are we supposed to leave all of that stuff?"

"There's a barn and a pantry on this base. We can leave the livestock and other stuff in those places. We might even be able to find Ersatz coffee."

"I don't know, Ranma."

"I heard you say Ersatz! What I wouldn't do for some nice doughnuts and Ersatz coffee," Sasha broke in salivating with her mouth wide open.

"We should wait until the day's events have blown over before we go out on any adventures. Sheesh we just got here," Ori answered.

"Do you actually like eating nothing but bread and soup after the much better food we had on our trip here? If we volunteer for KP duty, the chef will give us enough time to go and get the ingredients she normally can't get her hands on," Ranma replied.

"Hmm. All right, Ranma. Let's go talk to the chef after we're through running," Ori answered as she got a hungry reminder from her stomach.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sasha moaned. She would have collapsed to the ground in exhaustion except for the fact that Ori and Ranma were holding her up.

"The sun's almost down, Sasha. You'll make it. Just a little bit longer," Ranma encouraged.

"I need food badly!"

As soon as the sun had went down the two girls took hold of Sasha and found a place to sit down on the porch.

Several minutes later, a young, beautiful girl with shoulder length blond hair and a wondrous aura around her walked towards them from the darkness with three, hand sized loaves of bread and a large cask of water in her hands.

Even though the Sasha's energy was maxed out, her nose began to twitch. Then she got up with roar, leaping towards the girl like a bobcat and bowling her over, grabbing the bread, and devouring it as if she was a lioness tearing apart its prey.

"Hmm. And here I thought she was exhausted," Ranma chuckled.

"Hey, I brought a loaf of bread for each of you!" the beautiful, kindhearted girl said, trying to keep the other two pieces of bread away from the ravenous girl in vain.

"And anyway, you really ought to drink some water first," the petite girl admonished.

After finishing off the bread, Sasha gulped down the water. Then she gratefully took hold of the girl. "You are such a wonderful person. Thank you so much!"

"What's going on here, Krista?" another girl called out from the darkness as she made her way into the moonlight.

"Ymir, these girls hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so I decided bring them something," Krista answered, looking up with her light blue eyes.

Ymir was tall with a broad shouldered physique, strong limbs, and jet black hair done up in a long, thick ponytail behind her back. "I thought there were two others suffering punishment along with Potato Girl."

"Are you speaking about us? We're right here," Ori answered with Ranma right behind her.

"I'm sorry Potato Girl ate all the bread I brought," Krista Lenz said gently.

"That's all right. What do you think about what we were talking about earlier, Ori?"

"Let's go talk to that person and see about that job what she wants done." With that, the two girls did an about face and left, leaving Sasha to collapse and fall blissfully asleep on Krista's lap. Then Krista looked at Ori, something being familiar about her.

"_Where have I seen her before? Ori's hair and face looks so much like my own. Is she related to me? But that's impossible; I don't have any sisters,"_ Krista thought to herself as the two girls walked off, disappearing into the darkness.

"What were they talking about?" Ymir asked Krista, snapping the other girl out of her malaise.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, Ymir."

While this was going on two other cadets hid in the shadows, watching the events.

"Where are those girls are going, Jackie?" a moderately busty thirteen year old girl said to her fraternal twin brother.

"I don't know, Fannie. But I knew those two were martial artists when I saw them run with a finesse and well-honed control over their bodies. Let's follow them and find out. It will be fun trailing them."

Jackie Leon was an attractive, moderately tanned boy with shoulder length, light brown hair and broad shoulders while his cute, fair skinned sister, Fannie, had long, thick dark brown hair tied up in two huge ponytails behind her back. Both of them walked with grace and finesse as they made their way back into the darkness. The five feet two inches tall kids from the Spanish contingent followed after them, blending in the shadows.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope you liked the story. Please send a review as to how you liked the story.


	5. Over the Walls and Through the Woods

Attack on Ranma

Chapter Five

"_THOUGHTS"_

XXX

Upon Orihime and Ranma arriving at the camp's kitchen one of the sous chefs recognized Ranma and allowed them inside.

"I'll tell Chef Celine you're here," Hanz said as he walked away. Hanz had short cropped, sandy blond hair with an average sized build.

A few minutes later, Head Chef Celine Yang appeared in front of them. She was five feet six inches tall weighing 135 pounds. Her beautiful, brown hair was made of long tresses, luscious, and full. After her brown eyes had regarded them, the voluptuous woman spoke.

"Is this your friend, Ranma?"

"This is her, Chef. Ori, this is Chef Celine Yang."

"Hi."

"I understand the two of you are capable of getting me better ingredients," the French-Chinese chef said to them, getting to the point.

"That's right."

"You're not afraid of the titans in the area, Ranma?"

"No, not really, but it's best if Ori and I work at night when the titans are less active. However, the biggest problem is avoiding getting caught by the guards here when we bring the livestock and goods into the barn and pantry. We also need to have someone here to help us put the livestock and goods where they need to be."

At that point, the other sous chef, Greta, showed up along with Hanz. Greta had blond hair done up in a ponytail on each side of her head while being a slender, young girl with strong Nordic features and an enviable physique.

"Hanz and Greta will help you with that. How about you two go right now? If anybody asks about you, I'll say you were working for me," Celine requested as Ori and Ranma looked at each other.

"All right, we'll do it," Ori confirmed.

XXX

"Here it is, Ori," Ranma said as the girls touched down, carrying a large empty cart near several abandoned factories outside of Wall Rose within Wall Maria which the titans had long since breached, using their umisen to make themselves invisible.

"Let's move quickly, Ranma. There so many components we need to get, and I would like to get some beauty sleep before the next day."

In a matter of several minutes, the girls' fast moving feet zipped through the factories while their hard working hands grabbed several sealed packaged bags of sugar, flour, dry rice, coffee beans, salt, spices, and other ingredients placing them in the cart.

"All right, we're full. Let's go back."

Ranma took hold of the front end of the cart from her back while Ori grabbed the other end from her front. Then they flew upwards.

As the two made their way back to Wall Rose they passed by a fifty foot titan with broad shoulders, large eyes, sharp teeth, and medium length black hair. It saw what looked like a cart floating through the air by itself, thus it blinked its eyes for a moment and just stared as it passed by.

"Whew. That was close. Your umisen has gotten better, Ranma, but keep it on. There may be other titans around here."

Right, Ori. We're almost near Wall Rose where the camp is."

"We'll need to stay in the shadows to make sure the guards don't see the cart," Ori whispered.

After making sure the coast was clear, the girls touched down near the exit of the kitchen. Then they gently knocked on the door which quickly opened.

"I don't believe it! You're back, and you actually have maple syrup!" Greta announced with a happy sniff. At the same time, Hanz made his way towards them, his formerly drowsy eyes widening in surprise upon taking notice of what the girls had brought.

"All right. We'll haul this stuff in. Here's another empty cart for you guys. This will be for the livestock. Try to bring in a milk cow if you can," Greta requested as she and Hanz barked orders at the other chefs who had slept near the kitchen in order to help bring the goods in.

"We'll try." The cadets whistled as they regarded the larger than life cart that was a big as two horse drawn carriages.

"Will there be enough room inside the barn for what we put in this thing?"

"Don't worry about the barn. There's plenty of room there right now. Just fill this cart up with as much livestock as you can carry," Hanz answered.

XXX

Orihime and Ranma again flew over several fields noticing only a couple of titans stumbling their way around in the dark. Then the girls saw cattle and chickens running around in and outside the barns there.

After inspecting the area for a couple of minutes, the girls figured out how they were going to pack everything into the cart.

"In addition to the various livestock around here, there's chicken feed and hay in some of these barns. There's even a milk cow over there with a suckling calf attached to it"

"Yeah, we'll have to bring both the cow and the calf with us. Let's get to work," Ori responded.

After an hour of leading the cattle onto the cart and placing the chicken and sheep in it along with some feed, the cart became full. Then the girls took hold of either end of the cart and took off for the skies.

On their way back, a slow moving titan who stood at twenty-five feet tall with blond hair and blue eyes saw the flying cart with all the goods on it without any people to be seen. As the cart passed by him at eye level it reached out for it, surprised when the cart moved out of its reach.

"That was too close for comfort. Let's get back as soon as possible," Ranma said with a gasp.

"Well, we're almost home. After we're done here, I'm getting a good night's sleep."

"I bet, you'd like to have a good night's sleep with Armin, hmm?"

"Ranmaaa! Ori announced with her face going red.

XXX

A month later, Ori and Ranma exited the kitchen and sat down in the mess hall enjoying fried rice and modified chicken chow mein along with Ersatz coffee in a darkened corner. Everyone else was also happy to eat a breakfast consisting of coffee, vegetable soup, fruit, jam, sauerkraut, ham, sausage, bacon and eggs and other fare along with their bread which actually tasted a lot better.

"It's a little strange eating chow mein with sauerkraut and other different vegetables, but it's still been a long time since I've had Asian food this good. And here I thought I'd never see a Chinese style chef all the way out here," Ranma commented.

"This Chinese food is pretty good, Ranma. And it was worth the time it took for us to grab all that livestock, produce, spices, and bales of stored sugar, flour, grains, and Ersatz coffee when we had to keep up with our 3DMG training."

At that moment a girl wearing a red scarf walked over to them with a plate of food in her hands. "What are you two talking about? Did you have something to do with the new food we've been getting?" the girl said in less than perfect Japanese.

Ori and Ranma's eyes looked up in surprise at the newcomer with familiar facial features as she sat down with Armin right behind her.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked with suspicion as Ori admired the gorgeously cute boy sitting next the scarfed girl.

"Greetings, I'm Mikasa Ackerman," the girl said with a slight Japanese bow that was executed wrongly.

"Hi. You're Japanese is pretty good," Ori said politely.

"Thank you, but your Japanese is better than mine. It's practically flawless. My mother's Japanese wasn't as good as yours either. But let's speak in German so my friend, Armin, here can understand us. As it is, the other cadets here think you two are weird."

"All right, but we're not really worried about what a lot of people here think of us," Ranma answered in German.

"Is that Ersatz coffee?" Armin asked with his eyes wide in anticipation.

"Oh, yes, it is! Please have some," Ori offered with a wonderful smile that made the boy melt.

"How did you guys bring this food here?" Armin asked as he helped himself. "Some of this food comes from the Shiganshina District."

"I think you're mistaken," Ranma answered, looking to her right askance.

"I know what I'm talking about. I'm from a family of farmers. During these recent days, I've noticed you two had an almost concealed aroma similar to that of livestock and produce. In addition to all that, I haven't had hearty food like this since Wall Maria was breached over two years ago."

Ranma and Orihime turned towards Mikasa and glared at her, thus the girl answered their unsaid accusations.

"I didn't tell him what you said to each other. Armin's very intelligent and he was a farmer. And as I said before, people here see you two as odd."

"Why do people say that?"

"They say that because it's true," Ymir commented as she and Krista Lenz sat down with Ymir taking hold of the coffee pot and helping herself to a cup.

Then Krista broke in. "Ymir isn't trying to be mean, you guys. She just wanted…"

"Don't soften up what I'm saying, Krista, not right now anyway. I knew there was something unusual about these two. Whenever there's any kind of exercising, running, or other kinds of training, these two go through them like a midnight stroll despite the attempts of Shadis to make things harder for them."

"So what's your point?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"You guys are hiding something and there's more to you than meets the eye," Ymir retorted.

"Really? Anyway, it would be best if you guys keep the way this food has arrived here quite," Ori answered firmly.

"We won't tell anyone, Ori, but it won't be long until somebody else figures things out," Armin answered as he happily drank more coffee.

"Look, Armin," Ori said with a blushing smile, surprising the young boy. "As far as anybody knows the supplies Chef Celine has been demanding have finally come through. There's no reason people should start looking at us as the reason this better food has finally shown up."

"How did you make it over the wall into the titan infested territory and back without a scratch?" Mikasa asked.

The two girls turned towards each other for a moment. Then Ori said, "we simply stayed hidden from any titans there."

"For some reason, I doubt it's that simple," Mikasa said in response.

"Fraid so."

"It seems to me that the both of you have some ability to stand up to titans without any kind of fear or worry. You've also gone through all of the training with flying colors. It would be best if you teach the rest of us what you know," Mikasa requested calmly.

"We can start teaching you, but it will be a long time before you'll be able to do some of the things Ori and I can do," Ranma explained.

"Yes, that's true," Ori confirmed. Then her eyes turned towards Armin who was voraciously enjoying his coffee.

"Hmm?" Armin's baby blue eyes looked up at the sexy, friendly girl whose protruding cleavage leaned forward in his direction.

"Armin, I've noticed you struggling with the physical part of the training. I can help you to do better. I might even be able to help with your stealth skills," Ori said gently.

"Oh, that would be nice," Armin responded happily.

"Hey, there was a reason I showed up here, and it wasn't for the better coffee either," Ymir interjected.

"And what was that?" Ori asked suspiciously.

Ymir leaned in closer before she said, "exactly where have you and your friend gotten your underwear? And why do you smell so much better than all the other girls here?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Some of the nice things you have are normally reserved only for princesses and noblewomen. Tell you what, you don't have to tell me exactly where you get all that stuff, but I want at least one set of really nice underwear that fits me and some other things you have too," Ymir answered without the least bit of shyness or restraint.

"We'll see what we can do," Ori answered, folding her arms on her chest and sitting back comfortably.

"You'll do it or else," Ymir answered in a veiled, threatening manner.

"Or else what?" Ranma responded.

"Wouldn't it be a pity if someone were to find out what you've been doing all this time?" Ymir queried with a sly smile.

"It would be a pity if you were to fall over the wall into the lap of a bunch of ravenous titans, wouldn't it?" Ranma responded.

"You don't scare me." To Ymir's surprise, Ranma and Ori were unaffected by her intimidating glare.

"Ymir don't say stuff like!" Krista broke in. "Ranma and Ori have been very nice to bring better food to all of us."

"Yeah, well they owe me after helping them."

"You didn't help us; you helped Sasha," Ori countered back.

"Well, she's a friend of yours."

"We hardly know her. We were just being nice to her by keeping her from collapsing to the ground."

"And it was Krista who gave her the bread and water, not you," Ori said, finally returning the taller girl's glare."

At this point, Mikasa stepped in. "Look, it's not a good idea for us to start threatening each other."

Then she turned towards Ranma and Ori. "However, all of the girls here have seen some of the nice things you two have. If you want everyone here to support you without being resentful, it would be best if you got some nice things for them too."

Ori and Ranma paused and looked at each other for a moment. "We can talk about getting nicer things for the other girls here later on. But the less people who know about our over the wall visits the better," Ori answered, giving Ymir a sharp look.

"Get me what I want and I'll make sure you won't have any problems with the other girls shooting their mouths off. You can handle this guy, can't you, Mikasa?" Ymir said in reference to Armin.

"Yes."

"We want some nice things too!"

Ranma and Ori looked up and saw two youngsters making their way towards them.

"Who the heck are you?" the perturbed Ymir demanded of the newcomers.

"We're Jackie and Fannie Leon," the two siblings said in unison before sitting down and crowding the table.

"You were the ones skulking in the shadows when we went over the wall a couple times, weren't you? What do you want?" Ori asked.

"We actually want to go with you next time," Fannie answered.

"I don't think so. You both lack enough stealth capabilities, thus you'll draw the titans to us," Ranma answered.

"No, we won't. We have ways of making ourselves hidden from titans," Jackie answered quickly.

"Well, if you guys are so able, what's stopping you from going off on your own? Why do you need us?" Ranma asked with her arms folded on her chest.

The two siblings paused for a moment. Then Jackie spoke up. "We don't have the ability to fly like you guys can."

"You guys can fly?!" Mikasa asked.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Mikasa," Ori replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We've seen you do it. You and your comadre flew as you carried the cart with all that stuff on it," Fannie declared.

"That's right. How else were you able to get over the wall with all that stuff?" Jackie countered.

"Well, I'll be," Ymir said under her breath.

As everyone at the table stared at Ranma and Ori for a moment, the two girls glared at the siblings.

"Look, we're not trying to expose your secrets, but our family managed to plant cocoa bean trees just inside of Wall Maria a long time ago. And we haven't had chocolate since the titans breached Wall Maria, and we'd like to have some more. Haven't you had chocolate?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ori broke in.

"Chocolate is wonderful. And there's so many things you can do with it. If the chef here is capable of making lemon and strawberry cakes and pies, she surely could make a chocolate cake," Jackie answered, licking his lips in anticipation.

"We might even be able to plant some cocoa trees within Wall Rose after we get some cocoa seeds. Wouldn't that be wonderful?!" Fannie said in hopeful anticipation.

"You'll have to show us how you're able to keep the titans from being aware of you, assuming you can do that," Ranma answered.

"It might just be best if they tell us where these chocolate trees are. It's not worth the risk of bringing these kids along," Ori said.

"We'll draw a map of where the trees are and how to pick the cocoa beans off of them, if you like," Jackie said in reply.

"But we'd like for you to get some of it as soon as possible. When you bring the cocoa beans to us, we'll bring some of that to the chef and tell her how to use of them," Fannie replied as she looked around to make sure nobody else was listening.

XXX

"That's pretty good, Eren. Your sense of balance is amazing," Squad Captain Diego Conde said as Eren swung in the air using his three dimensional maneuvering gear, wearing his survey scout uniform as his green cape billowed in the wind behind him.

Eren had had a problem with his balance in the previous universe he had resided in, but the martial arts master who had first trained him had made him work so hard at it that balance was no longer a problem. In fact his acrobatic skills and flexibility had since become exemplary.

Diego Conde's moderately muscular, broad shouldered body kept up with the fast moving Eren as his handsome, bronze skin and shoulder length, jet-black hair shone in the sun. The man's large, thoughtful eyes regarded the narrowing distance between them and their destination.

"Thank you, Captain. You and the other captains are good teachers. You're an even better teacher than Captain Levi," Eren answered as he engaged in all kinds of fast paced maneuvers, bypassing oncoming trees and other obstacles without slowing down in the slightest as Diego kept up to a few feet behind him on his own three dimensional maneuvering gear.

"Are you using your flying ability to do what you're doing now?" the captain asked.

"No. I know how important it is for me to master this equipment, so I'm just using my agility and reflexes to move as fast as possible."

"If that's true, how come you're hardly using any gas?"

"Hmm. I must have minimized my gravity. If that's a problem I can turn that back on as well," the brawny boy answered.

"You've been minimizing your gravity all this time?"

"Yes, but I've just now normalized it."

At that point, Diego noticed Eren using more gas as he stayed right behind him.

"I've noticed you and some of the men directly under you speak a language that's different from what most people normally speak around here. Did you make it over here from another country the way my friends and I did?" Eren asked the swarthy officer.

Diego regarded Eren for a moment. Then he answered him. "Yes, we barely escaped from a place called Barcelona (Northeast modern day Spain) which is over a thousand miles from here. It was fortunate for us that my great-great-grandfather found out about these walls and led a contingent of us here over hundred years ago."

Eren nodded his head in agreement. "By the way, how is your acrobatic training coming along?" Eren asked.

"I'm doing all right with that. I'm glad you know how to figure out what each of us is more capable of doing within your martial arts repertoire. Even those senzu beans you've doled out are useful."

"That's true, but there's only a finite amount of those despite my efforts to try to plant one of them into fertile ground. As it is, it takes months for them to germinate; that's assuming there'll be a new crop of them," Eren explained with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

In the alternate universe Eren had resided, he had learned how to create a subspace pocket where he was able to place a small amount of material like the senzu beans from that universe. He hadn't been able to access this subspace while he was a rabbit due to the fact that his mind was somewhat clouded. Upon turning back into a man he then had access to the subspace pocket.

"Yeah, well, we all knew the risks when we joined up with the scouts. And nobody knew you'd show up with magic beans that would heal fatal wounds though. And don't feel bad about the ones who died before you could get to them," Diego replied.

Scientists from Diego's contingent at a hidden base inside one of the hallowed out mountains near Wall Rose were working hard to replicate the senzu beans after Diego had given a stolen bean to them.

"Did you learn everything in that place you call Asia?"

"Pretty much, but I was able to learn a thing or two outside of Asia, sometimes by sight."

The martial arts and techniques Eren have taught them had helped to minimize the normally grievous losses to the titans. Many of the scouts had learned how to lower their gravity enabling each one to jump higher, move quicker, and ride faster on horses in short spurts.

"I was wondering whether or not you were over rated too until I started learning a few new things myself."

"That's good, Captain Conde. But I still think any opportunity to raise our level of technology needs to be taken," Eren replied giving the captain a side wards glance.

"You have no idea how much I agree with that statement, Eren, but you know the rules. The king doesn't want any technological advances. I've had several discussions with Erwin on that subject. As it was, Erwin's own father died for his technological brilliance."

At that point, Eren thought of what had happened to Ori and her family. Ever since returning to the walled country, Eren had found out that Ori's family was dead, having been killed by assassins who had a hatred for technological advances.

"That king is just a figurehead much like the Emperor of Japan was. Do you have any idea who's really running things?"

"I guess that would be the highest ranking nobles, but it's not as if I could point any of them out. What are you suggesting?"

"Well, in Japan, the Emperor's lineage would always be consistent, but the shogun who really ran the country would change as soon as somebody was strong enough to make the true leadership of the country to change hands," Eren said without taking his eyes off of where he was going.

"I don't like what's going on with the leadership of the country any more than you do, Eren, but such talk is dangerous. Don't ever even breathe such words in the interior walls. Come to think of it, you should be careful even while you're out here."

"Maybe Colonel Erwin could be like the shoguns of Japan or the Chinese who overthrew monarchies when the rulers were incompetent."

"Erwin's doing a lot as it is. What makes you think he could run the whole country?" Diego asked as he continued to keep up with him.

"He's already proven to me how strong he is with the many brutally painful techniques I've taught him. He has a great deal of intelligence as well. Levi has the mental strength to learn a lot of things as well, but he still sees me as over rated."

"That's all well and good, Eren, but if the king and the nobles who run everything thought that Erwin was going to take over, they'd have all of our heads. So please keep all of that under your hood," Diego answered solemnly.

"I understand, but there's something going on behind the scenes that I can't quite put my finger on. Anyway, it looks as if we're near our destination."

Out of nowhere a couple of twenty-five foot titans appeared in front of them, but Eren didn't slow down in the slightest as he bypassed the first titan's attempt to take hold of him, swinging around towards the nape of his neck and using the regulation blades he was given, sending the titan crashing to the ground in a smoldering heap. Within the blink of an eye, the other one moved in on Eren who swung around too quickly for it, landing on its wrist, running up its arm and shoulder until he arrived behind the creature's neck, slicing through it with the blades the survey scouts normally used.

"Well played, Eren! You weren't the least bit frightened?"

"Nope. Being afraid would not have helped me in the slightest. The biggest problem I've seen with even the Recon Corps and others is fear. There have been too many times when a titan had taken hold of someone who froze or screamed in fear."

"Yes, it's difficult to be brave when you're staring at the maw of a titan that's about to eat you," Conde replied.

"I suppose it is, but there's so much someone can do while the titan's moving you towards his mouth."

"Like what?" Conde asked.

"For one thing, someone can use their blades to slice themselves free. He can also slice off the titan's teeth. It's not over til it's over."

"Well said, my friend. Maybe you can teach the others your courage. I've tried to teach the others my courage, but that hasn't worked out too well."

XXX

"All right, everybody!" Ori called out to all everyone in the girls' side of the camp as she and Ranma opened up a large bag.

"Here are some of the nice things you've been wanting."

"It's about time," Ymir stated.

"Now who does this fit?" Ori said, showing everybody a nice, silk bra and panty ensemble as three girls stepped forward.

"Did you guys get perfume? I 'd like that too!" another girl called out.

"We got it right here," Ranma answered.

After everything had been divvied up, Ori walked over towards Ymir who was admiring the brand new, normally expensive underwear and accessories she had gotten. "Now you owe me, Ymir."

"I'm good for it. I won't forget how you took care of me. And I'll make sure nobody else forgets it either."

After that had been said, Ori nodded her head in recognition. Then she made her way back to her area of the barracks.

Then Fannie Leon walked over to Ranma. "What I got was nice, but how about getting the chocolate my brother and I was talking to you about?"

Ranma and Ori had found the trees that had cocoa beans on them, having picked all the beans off of them. Due to Fannie and her brother's enthusiasm over the fruit, the girls had brought several bags of it. However, the taste was bitter. Neither of them understood why the Leon siblings had wanted the cocoa beans so badly.

"I got some of it. I even gave a few bags of it to the chefs here, but I don't know what's so great about these cocoa beans," Ranma said, handing Fannie two basketball sized bags of them.

"Ay carumba! This is it!" the girl announced, taking a good whiff of the contents."

"What's so great about that stuff?" Ymir asked with contempt as she looked over at the bags.

"The food that these cocoa beans can make is stupendous! Wait until you taste it!" Fannie answered as she happily regarded the bags.

XXX

For over two years, Ranma and Ori had been training some of the others in hand to hand combat. Many people thought the way Ori and Ranma trained was strange and even asinine. However, a few of the cadets realized how skilled these girls were and trained under them.

"Ow!" Armin yelled as he put his hands into an open fire, grasping for chestnuts that were roasting in there.

"That's it, Armin baby. The training we're putting you through will make you stronger and faster. No pain, no gain!" Ori called out from a couple feet away.

"If that's true, I'll be gaining a whole lot. I've since figured out how some of the other strange, excessively painful exercises you've had me do have made me a better fighter, but how does this make me faster again?" the boy asked.

"By grabbing the chestnuts on an open fire, it forces you to move your hands as fast as possible. When you've mastered that, you'll be ready for the next stage of the training. Here, let me show you how to do it once again. Pay attention."

At super human speed, Ori put her hands in the fire and took hold of the roasting chestnuts. "See that?"

"Uh, yes. Were all those mental and physical exercises you've had me do designed to help me endure this kind of pain?"

"That's right, Armin. Keep at it. You'll get there. I can tell that you've gotten stronger and faster already, but let me take a closer look."

"Hmm?"

Before Armin knew what was happening, Ori had placed herself behind him, placing her hands inside of his jacket, caressing him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Stop that. You're tickling me!"

"You have the cutest laugh and your muscles feel so good," Ori said as her hands worked upwards.

"Hehehehehe! Mercy, please!" the boy giggled helplessly.

"All right," Ori said with a smile. "You've definitely gotten stronger. I can feel your chest and abdominals have gotten more defined."

"Why don't you two get a room?"

"Nobody's talking to you, Ymir. What's wrong? Are you jealous of me or something?" Ori replied as the other girl made their way to them.

"No, I can't blame you too much either. Armin's almost as cute as Krista."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was just curious as to what you were doing. It's kind of weird. I knew you were odd," Ymir responded.

"Do you want to train with us too?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm not putting my hands into fire like this rube. Nor am I going to do what Mikasa is doing over there."

At the same time, Ranma had tied a six foot diameter boulder to a tower with a ten yard rope.

"Get ready! Here it comes!" Then she pulled it back and shoved it in the direction of Mikasa who stood at the ready.

Mikasa attempted to strike the oncoming rock with her fingers. "Bakusai tenketsu! Aargh!" the girl screamed as the giant rock smashed into her.

"I've tried holding back on the damage this boulder would do, but this might be too much for you. Let's try a weaker technique," Ranma said out loud.

"No, I'll handle it." the girl said in a groan.

Eventually one of the doubters decided to confront the two martial artists and expose them for what they were. "What are they doing?"

Ori and Ranma turned towards the sound of the voice which belonged to a young, fair skinned woman with blonde hair fashioned into a short ponytail at the back and a left bang longer than her right bang at the sides of her forehead. The girl had light-blue eyes and stood at five feet two inches tall weighing a slender 105 pounds.

"They're training, Annie. Do you want to join them?"

"No, I don't, Orihime, but I'd like to see for myself how tough you and your friend really are. Frankly, I think the both of you are full of it. And why are you torturing poor Armin by making him put his hand into fire?" the girl demanded harshly.

After walking over to Armin, Annie patted him on the shoulder. "If you want to learn how to fight, I can help you," she said with a smile.

Then Annie felt herself being jerked backwards. "Don't interrupt!"

"Oooh!" Ymir called out. "You gonna let Ori do that to you, Annie?!"

"What do you call these ridiculous things they're doing? I don't care if Mikasa wants to injure herself, but Armin is too smart to let you make a fool of himself like this, Orihime," the angry blond spat out.

"It's called speed training, Annie. Would you like to see how fast I really am?" Ori answered.

"Yes," Annie answered with her eyes narrowed in on her.

"_Annie wasn't there when Ori and I handed out all that underwear and accessories. Where was she?"_ Ranma thought to herself.

"All right. Let's get busy," the buxom girl announced with a martial arts pose.

At that point, Annie charged Ori only to be hit by a snap kick that was faster than she was able to sense. As Annie went crashing to the ground, she shook her head in surprise. Then she got up and charged her opponent again only to be thrown in the air, crashing to the ground on her but.

"You need to learn how to land on your feet, Annie. Anyway, are we done now? Good. Now run along, little girl. I'm busy," Ori said as she turned around and made her way back to Armin.

"We're not done yet!" Annie charged Ori again, attacking with a flying kick that missed. Upon landing, she attempted dozens of well executed punches and kicks that all failed to connect as Ori seemed to be standing still. Then Ori counter attacked!

"Tenshin amaguriken!" Annie's back hit the ground like a ton of bricks after Ori struck her with hundreds of punches in a matter of seconds in a machine gun like manner.

Everyone who was training in the camp gasped audibly upon seeing the end of the fight which really hadn't lasted all that long. Then Ori did an about face with a confident switch of her hips, making her way back to Armin who had stopped what he was doing to watch the fight.

"Did you see that, Armin Sweetie? That's what you'll be able to do when I'm done with you. Fortunately for Annie, I decided to hold back. Now let's get back to work."

At that point another girl walked over to them. She was a medium sized, attractive girl with black eyes and hair that was fashioned into two large ponytails that had grown passed her neck and shoulders.

"Hey, I'm Mina Carolina. I'm also from the Karanese District. Even though I don't remember ever seeing you guys, could you train me too?"

"Sure, but it will be painful."

"And make sure you pay attention to what we're telling you as well," Ranma commented.

"Yes, all right."

Then some more of the other cadets made their way towards Ori and Ranma, making the same request.

XXX

The next day Ranma was working Mikasa, surprised with her quick progress. Unbeknownst to Mikasa, Eren's father who was a doctor and a scientist had injected her with a serum that mildly increased her strength, agility, and toughness. Ever since that time, the girl had proved to be practically invincible in combat with all the other boys in the village.

Upon seeing the success, Eren's father planned to do the same thing for his son, Eren, but one thing after another happened like the outbreak of a plague that almost wiped everyone out. Then he had to tend to some members of the royal family. By the time he was ready to give help Eren as well the tragedy of the titans occurred. To his dismay, Eren had vanished in the explosion of his lab.

"Bakusai tenketsu!" Upon striking the boulder with her fingers, Mikasa shattered it into a million pieces.

"That's great, Mikasa! You've finally did it! You've mastered that technique almost as fast as my boyfriend did."

"Thanks, Ranma. I really appreciate all the help you've given me," Mikasa answered with a halted breath.

"You've earned it, Mikasa. The sooner all of us can get stronger the quicker we can take this world back from the titans."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes. My boyfriend believes it too. I'd like to introduce you to him one day. He's a great guy with a lot of spirit and dedication," Ranma said happily.

"He sounds like someone I knew a long time ago," Mikasa answered with a hint of sadness.

While many of the cadets were training in hand to hand combat, two of the trainers there walked among them, observing. The older one had white hair while wearing glasses while the younger one was in his mid-twenties with light brown hair.

"Have you noticed the redheaded girl and her friend with the orange hair?" the younger one commented.

"Yes, the commandant did everything he could to break them, but they always passed his tests with flying colors. Now they're training some of the other recruits in their weird fighting styles and techniques that make little sense," the older one answered.

"There's even a rumor going around that the two of them have sneaked outside Wall Rose in order to get a bunch of stuff that's in short supply around here," the younger one said.

"That rumor's balderdash. There's no way they could have gotten over the wall and back so easily," the older one commented.

"But how is it the food is so much better ever since they've gotten here? There's even more livestock in the barn."

"Chef Celine came here a few days before they did, and she's a much better cook than the previous chef. She's also demanded and gotten better ingredients."

"I guess that's true. However, I've also noticed that the girls around here have become better looking. They even smell better."

"Really?" the older trainer asked.

"Yes. Even their bosoms seem to stand at attention too. They also seem more comfortable and less fidgety." the young man stated as he looked around.

"You're imagining things. You need to get out more. When's the last time you had a woman?" the older trainer asked.

"It's been a while. Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Besides, this group of cadets is about to graduate. Then there'll be another group of cadets. Don't fall in love with this group. Hmm," the older trainer commented as he watched some of the cadets training with Ranma and Ori doing amazing feats.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please give me a review and let me know what you think of this.


End file.
